Fuego
by Deih
Summary: Tikki se ve obligada a revelar la identidad de su portadora en medio de un incendio, siendo la única manera de salvarla; sin embargo, sus acciones desatarán una serie de sucesos que romperá el corazón de ambos héroes de París, quienes intentarán seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Aún así, ¿lograrán escapar del fuego?
1. My lady

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Pues, no sabría decir qué es esto. Lo que sí, tendrá más de dos capítulos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Estaré bien, Tikki._

Sus palabras hacían eco en su mente, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas prestar atención a la clase. Se sentía débil y su estómago clamaba por algo de alimento. Ya había pasado el mediodía y ella no tuvo oportunidad de probar bocado. Primero, por levantarse tarde, segundo, por el ataque de un akuma. Éste último provocó que gastara las pocas energías que su cuerpo conservaba, causándole mareos y cabeceos que amenazaban con convertirse en un desmayo.

Para peor, Alya no había asistido a clases y no tenía en quien apoyarse. La sensación molesta aumentaba a cada segundo, obligándole a levantar la mano con algo de dificultad para pedir permiso e ir a la enfermería. La profesora, con una mueca preocupada, asintió, y Marinette no perdió tiempo en levantarse, perdiéndose tras la puerta e ignorando las miradas de todos sus compañeros. Por primera vez, no se percató de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

—Deberías volver a casa, Marinette —aconsejó su kwami, justo cuando la joven se detenía en uno de los pasillos para sostenerse de la pared. No llegaría a la enfermería, por lo que terminó entrando al baño de damas.

—Me siento mal, Tikki —susurró, deslizándose por la fría pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Cerró sus párpados, lamentándose no tener ni una galleta en su pequeña cartera. En la noche tampoco había cenado por desvelarse haciendo los deberes, definitivamente no equilibraba bien el trabajo de heroína con sus tareas de civil—. Solo…necesito un momento… —relamió sus labios y se obligó a levantarse, dirigiéndose al lavamanos.

Bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Tikki, lavó su rostro y bebió algo de agua, observándose en el espejo. Se encontraba realmente pálida, su boca volvía a resecarse con rapidez y sus ojos azules se notaban cansados, con ojeras debajo.

 _—¿Adrien me ha visto así? ¡Qué horror!_ —ni siquiera pudo exclamar aquello debido a su debilidad, tan solo pudo pensarlo, negando varias veces en señal de decepción. Estaba sola en todos los sentidos, ya que sus padres se encontraban en un viaje de aniversario.

Oh…y aún debía encargarse de la panadería.

Sus hombros bajaron aún más, decaídos. Estuvo a punto de resignarse e intentar volver al salón, cuando una fuerte alarma resonó por toda la Institución. Algunos gritos alertaron a Marinette; sin embargo, cuando hizo el amago de correr para averiguar qué sucedía, su mundo dio vueltas, sus piernas temblaron y, sin darse cuenta, terminó cayendo hacia atrás abruptamente.

El impacto apenas lo sintió, ya que se sumió en la inconsciencia de forma inevitable. Había abusado de sus capacidades y ese fue su límite, Tikki no pudo hacer mucho a causa de su tamaño, alarmándose por el ruido que causó la caída de su portadora. Por suerte, el impacto de su cabeza contra el frío suelo no había sido muy duro.

La kwami revoloteó inquieta, sin saber qué hacer. Lo mejor sería esperar a que alguien entrara allí y la viera; pero desistió de ello cuando asomó su cabecita por la puerta del baño. La alarma había sido la de incendios, al parecer, algo explotó en la sala de química. El humo inundaba gran parte del establecimiento y Tikki dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de revisar todo. Normalmente esperaban que las personas gritaran, pero Marinette estaba inconsciente.

—No tengo opción —murmuró la pequeña, desesperada. Le dio una última mirada a su portadora y salió a toda velocidad del sanitario, aguantando la respiración para no terminar ahogándose.

Tal y como lo supuso, ya nadie quedaba allí. Los bomberos harían su trabajo, creyendo que no había nadie en peligro. Tikki se lamentó, no quería que la identidad de la joven fuera revelada de esa manera, pero no había opción.

Tenía que buscar a Chat Noir.

 **[…]**

No iba a mentir, el hecho de que Marinette hubiera salido con esa expresión y su piel completamente pálida, le había dejado preocupado. Le costó mucho seguir el hilo de la clase, observando la puerta una y otra vez en busca de alguna señal de su compañera. Nino ya le había llamado la atención varias veces, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Su mal presentimiento no hizo más que aumentar cuando la alarma sonó estruendosamente, provocando que todos tomaran sus cosas de forma apresurada y se amontonaran en la puerta. Adrien ignoró las advertencias de la profesora y fue directamente hacia la enfermería, en busca de Marinette. Ya sabía que nadie la recordaría, más que Alya o Nino, pero la primera había faltado, y el segundo salió disparado.

El humo comenzaba a cubrir todo de forma alarmante, haciendo que Adrien tuviera que cubrir su boca y nariz con parte de su camisa. Plagg se mantenía oculto en su bolso, imitando las acciones de su portador. Después de todo, él también respiraba.

Un alivio enorme recorrió el corazón del rubio al no encontrar allí a su compañera, creyendo que había logrado escapar; pero todo pareció esfumarse cuando, de camino a la salida, sintió un tirón en su ropa. Iba a ignorarlo, claro que sí, seguramente era alguna columna o parecido que no vio a causa del fuego; sin embargo, el tirón era insistente, y esta vez una vocecita lo acompañó.

—¡Chat Noir!

Adrien quedó paralizado, olvidando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus ojos verdes apenas lograron dar con una pequeña figura, muy parecida a su kwami.

—¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Ladybug está en peligro! —exclamó Tikki directamente en el oído de Agreste, quien parpadeó con rapidez. Sus orbes comenzaban a escocer debido a la temperatura y el aire tóxico, sus pulmones estaban exhalando demasiado de ello.

Por unos instantes, se tambaleó, perdido. Los gritos de algunas personas a las afueras del Instituto le provocaban punzadas en su sien; pero al ver al pequeño ser rojo nuevamente, supo lo que debía hacer.

Ladybug seguía siendo su lady aún en su identidad de civil, y ahora estaba en peligro.

—¡Plagg, transfórmame! —exigió, provocando que un brillo verde inundara todo por breves instantes. Su olfato se hizo mucho más sensible, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar la respiración.

Tomó a Tikki entre sus garras y la colocó en su cabeza, permitiendo que se sostuviera de sus rubios cabellos. Utilizó su bastón para moverse con rapidez, esquivando por poco los vidrios que saltaron ante una explosión. El aula de química seguía estando afectada y todo parecía ser una cadena, inundando otras partes del establecimiento.

Chat Noir ignoró el hecho de que estaba yendo directamente hacia la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, estando más preocupado por su bienestar. Su corazón latía con fiereza, sus mejillas se encontraban rojizas por el calor del ambiente y sus ojos ya lagrimeaban un poco, tosiendo de vez en cuando.

La puerta fue abierta de una certera patada. Por suerte, el fuego no había llegado allí aún. Lo que sí llegó, fue el aire tóxico, por lo que Chat se apresuró al adentrarse.

Lo que vio, le quitó el poco aire puro que conservaba.

—Marinette… —susurró, y se hubiera quedado inmóvil por un largo tiempo, de no ser porque Tikki tiró de su cabello, llamando su atención. Ella tampoco estaba logrando respirar de forma correcta.

El héroe asintió, acercándose rápido a su compañera. La tomó en brazos con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Bastó acercarse un poco a su rostro para notar que su respiración era realmente débil, bajando de nivel cada vez más y más. Adrien, bajo la máscara, quiso dar un grito de frustración. Aquella mañana había notado que Ladybug se encontraba distinta, mas no le prestó tanta atención, creyendo que era su imaginación.

—Carajo —gruñó, cargándola cual princesa para salir de allí. Los bomberos comenzaban a adentrarse, intentando hacer su trabajo; sin embargo, las explosiones que los tomaban por sorpresa hacían que retrocedieran. Chat no estaba pensando realmente, pero aquello bien podría ser un ataque planeado.

Haciendo uso de su felina agilidad, saltó por las vigas del techo hasta salir por una de las ventanas, cayendo con facilidad sobre un poste. Con gracia, bajó de éste y dio saltos entre los diferentes vehículos que estaban a las afueras, llamando la atención de todos.

—Necesita…ayuda, por favor —comunicó, sus brazos temblaban un poco. Era normal luego de todo lo que aspiró allí dentro. Aunque, en realidad, el verdadero motivo de su temblor podría ser el miedo. Su lady se veía tan débil así, él solía olvidar que bajo el antifaz de Ladybug se encontraba una frágil y dulce chica, quien no siempre era fuerte y quien no siempre podía protegerse por sí misma.

Los médicos acudieron al instante al pedido del héroe de París, aunque también lo jalaron a él, prácticamente obligándole a colocarse una mascarilla. No se negó, ya que de esa manera le dejaban estar cerca de Marinette.

Tomó la mano de la chica y acarició su dorso con suavidad, tuvieron que colocarla en una camilla junto con un suero especial e, igualmente, una mascarilla de oxígeno. Las orejas de Chat Noir se pegaron a su cabello por la molestia y la pena que sintió cuando le dijeron el motivo de su estado.

—¿Por qué no ha comido? —cuestionó apenas les dejaron solos. Los médicos accedieron a darles privacidad dentro de una de las ambulancias, ya que muchos —en especial Chloé— habían intentado acercarse para hacerle preguntas o, simplemente, sacar fotografías. Y realmente, Adrien no estaba para ello.

—Es muy despistada, y a veces no logra equilibrar su tiempo de heroína con sus actividades de civil —respondió Tikki, quien había bajado de la cabecita del joven para colocarse a un lado de su portadora, preocupada.

—Ya veo… —se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, intentando que el escozor de sus ojos pasara— ¿Debo dejar que la lleven al hospital? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz, apretando la mano de la chica.

—Estará muy sola ahí, sus padres no están. Y tardarán en regresar aún cuando se enteren —respondió la kwami, elevándose para observar los ojos de Chat Noir—. Lamento que te hayas enterado así. Nosotros no tenemos permiso de intervenir ni, mucho menos, revelar la identidad de nuestros protegidos. Pero… —ella dudó. El solo ver a Marinette así había hecho que actuara por impulso, y es que no podía dejarla morir de esa manera.

—Haz hecho bien —cortó con firmeza, quitándose la mascarilla. Tosió, llevando una mano a su corazón—. Haz hecho bien… —repitió, soltando un suspiro— No sé qué haría sin ella —murmuró, perdido en el dulce rostro de su compañera.

 _¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?_

Tal vez, ser el portador de la mala suerte no era de mucha ayuda.

Tikki sonrió con ternura, notando los auténticos sentimientos del joven. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, sus destinos habían sido sellados desde el nacimiento de cada uno. La kwami sabía que Chat Noir aceptaría ambas facetas de Ladybug, la heroica y la civil. El amor se trataba de aceptar y abrazar hasta el más mínimo defecto, algo que Adrien cumplía con creces.

—La llevaré a mi mansión —informó, dubitativo, como si estuviera esperando el permiso del pequeño puntito rojo.

—Está bien, sé que la sabrás cuidar —rió flojo, olvidando poco a poco el pésimo momento por el que habían pasado—. Mi nombre es Tikki —se presentó, dulce.

—Un placer, Tikki. Soy Chat Noir, el héroe más sexy que existe —le guiñó el ojo, divertido. La tensión bajó lentamente y, para cuando notó que su Lady estaba estable, decidió que era suficiente.

—¿No le dirás a nadie? —cuestionó la kwami, observando cómo Marinette era cargada con delicadeza por el héroe.

—No. Luego podrá presumir con que me conoce —asintió egocéntrico, ganándose una risita de la pequeña.

Abrió las puertas de la ambulancia como si fuera un vil ladrón. Sigiloso, sin querer que nadie le viera. Su objetivo fue cumplido cuando, de un perfecto salto, llegó a uno de los tejados de las viviendas, perdiéndose con rapidez entre los edificios de París.

Aferraba a Marinette con fuerza contra su pecho, aliviándose al escucharle respirar de forma más estable. Nunca antes el camino hacia su casa se le había hecho tan largo; sin embargo, para cuando llegó, fue un alivio enorme.

Recostó a la chica en su propia cama, atreviéndose a quitarle su chaqueta y zapatitos, cobijándola con ternura. Se sentó a su lado, corriendo unos mechones azules de su rostro. Era tan hermosa aún en ese estado, que el solo hecho de pensar que pudo haberla perdido le partía el alma.

—No sería prudente que supiera lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? —pronunció, adivinando los pensamientos de Tikki. Ésta asintió, algo apenada— Bueno…podría decir que la rescaté siendo Adrien —sonrió flojo, comprensivo.

—Muchas gracias… de verdad —se acercó a la mejilla de Chat Noir, frotándose un poco contra ella. Era señal de confianza, de que se había ganado su respeto. Él sonrió y, pasando su lengua por una de sus garritas, limpió el cachetito de Tikki. Ésta se quejó bajo, riendo luego de unos momentos—. El humo no me ha dejado presentable —quiso sonar divertida, mas su tono se oyó cansado.

—Será mejor que descanses con mi princesse, luego les traeré algo de comer —mencionó, tomando a la kwami para acomodarla a un lado de la chica, quien se removió un poco.

—¿Princesse? —repitió con una risilla coqueta. Chat se sonrojó con fiereza, carraspeando un poco.

—Duerme, pequeña traviesa —volvió a guiñarle el ojo y se levantó, apagando las luces de su habitación al salir de ella. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y deshizo su transformación, tomando a Plagg entre sus manos.

—Espero ya tengas mi queso listo —exigió, desparramado en la palma de su portador y con la pancita subiendo y bajando de forma exagerada. Adrien le ignoró, teniendo una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

 _Eres aún más hermosa sin la máscara, my lady… Marinette._

 **[…]**

Se sentía bien, como si estuviera en una nube de algodón. Sus pulmones ya no eran llenados por aquel humo horrible, sino que ahora se deleitaban con un aroma masculino que amenazaba con volverla loca aún en sueños.

Marinette, con una sonrisa idiotizada y sus párpados cerrados, se movió, enterrando su rostro en la almohada de Adrien. Aspiró la fragancia de forma sonora y se frotó contra la cálida superficie, sin querer despertar más.

—¿Marinette? —cuestionó una voz masculina, arrastrándola poco a poco al mundo real. Adrien, quien había presenciado esos adorables movimientos, se debatía internamente entre comerla a besos o esperar un poco más. Lo primero comenzaba a ganar terreno de forma alarmante.

—Una…hora más —pronunció la fémina, pero pronto pareció reconocer a la persona que le hablaba.

Abrió sus párpados como platos y se incorporó de golpe, mareándose por el repentino movimiento. El rubio la tomó de los hombros e hizo que se recostara de nuevo, preocupado por su repentina reacción.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —susurró, sin darse cuenta de que su toque amenazaba con derretir a la chica.

—Es un…un….sueño….estoy… y-yo… —balbuceó cosas sin sentido, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. A Adrien le tomó poco comprender que estaba nerviosa y realmente desubicada, por lo que se alejó, pasando una mano por su nuca apenado.

—Hubo un incendio en el colegio. Ahora estás en mi casa, te estoy cuidando —explicó con lentitud, pasando por alto el hecho de que la salvó. Si ella no preguntaba, él no hablará de más.

 _No metas la pata._

Marinette pareció tomarse su tiempo en procesar la información, observando a su alrededor con lentitud. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su corazón latió desbocado, percatándose de que aquel aroma había sido el de Adrien, porque estaba en su cama.

En **su** cama.

 _Oh dios mío._

Y en **su** habitación.

 _Triple oh dios mío._

—L-lo siento, yo….yo debería irme porque bueno, debería y...y pues… —parecía trabarse con sus propias palabras, algo que provocó una ligera risa en Agreste. Marinette calló de golpe, prendida por esa hermosa melodía. Oh, debía verse idiota.

—Te he traído algo para que comas, los médicos han dicho que no debes descuidarte de esa manera —no pudo evitarlo, su voz sonó como un regaño. Aunque internamente estaba disfrutando a lo grande el ver a su Lady así, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que, en su identidad civil, fuera tan tímida.

Tan, tan bella.

—No era…necesario —musitó, enternecida con su gesto. Y si creía que aquello no podía ser mejor, estaba equivocada.

Adrien, ya sin controlar del todo sus impulsos, acortó parte de la distancia y colocó sus manos en las cálidas mejillas de su compañera. Suavizó su mirada, apoyando su frente contra la de ella para observarle por completo, con amor.

 _Mírame, ¿te das cuenta de mis sentimientos?_

Suspiró, provocando que su respiración diera de lleno sobre los labios de Marinette. Ella sintió un cosquilleo en los mismos, tentada a eliminar toda distancia para besarle, para sentir esos dulces labios.

 _—No me tortures así_ —pensó, llevando sus delicadas manos al pecho de Adrien. Se sentían duros, bien trabajados, algo que realmente la derritió por dentro.

—Es necesario, quiero cuidarte —pronunció con suavidad, acariciando la mejilla de la joven antes de depositar un beso justo en su nariz, haciendo que Marinette cerrara sus párpados por unos segundos. Rió—. Come, luego podrás seguir descansando —le regaló una dulce sonrisa y se separó, aunque su interior gritara por quedarse cerca, abrazarla y no dejarla ir.

Ella, por su parte, apenas logró asentir. Tenía miedo de que Adrien oyera los latidos de su órgano vital, de que se percatara de que su pulso se elevaba hasta lo inimaginable con su cercanía.

—G-gracias —musitó con la mirada baja, aceptando que el joven colocara la bandeja sobre sus piernas. En eso, recordó alarmada a Tikki.

Intentó que no se notara demasiado cuando escaneó la habitación, empezando a temer por su kwami; sin embargo, no fue tan disimulado como quiso, ya que Adrien lo notó.

—Tu bolso está ahí —señaló su costado, haciéndose el desatendido. Antes de que ella despertara, le había indicado a Tikki que se volviera a ocultar—. Te dejaré un rato, ¿bien? Cualquier cosa me avisas, _princesse —_ su lado gatuno salió sin poder evitarlo, por lo que se apresuró a abandonar el cuarto bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Marinette, quien salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado.

—¡Marinette, me tenías preocupada! —chilló la pequeña, abalanzándose hacia su portadora. Ésta aceptó el gesto, aliviada de que se encontrara bien.

Tikki ya tenía ensayado lo que diría, por lo que, ante las preguntas de la chica, solo narró que Adrien había ido en su busca —algo no muy inventado— y terminó rescatándola. Aquello solo aumentó el amor que Marinette sentía por el rubio, suspirando en medio de pensamientos que giraban en torno a su amado.

Comió con lentitud a pesar de estar muriendo de hambre, deleitándose con la suave textura de cada alimento. Para cuando terminó, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta nuevamente, dejando ver la figura de Adrien.

—¿Quieres descansar? —preguntó, acomodando un mechón azulado detrás de su oreja. Ella mostró una sonrisa que llenó de calidez el corazón de su contrario.

—No yo…creo que dormí demasiado —negó, relajada. Por alguna razón, luego de lo que habló con su kwami, ya no tartamudeaba tanto. Tal vez porque se sentía más en confianza y porque, realmente, Adrien le hacía sentir cómoda—. Tal vez deba volver —comentó, aunque no quisiera aquello ni por asomo.

—Es muy tarde y aún debes estar débil —negó—. Quédate. Podemos jugar para pasar el rato —propuso, recordando la competencia en la que demostró lo buena que podía hacer.

Como si fuera Ladybug, Marinette mostró una sonrisa confiada, pronunciando divertida:

—¿Quieres perder?

Para cuando lo dijo, fue demasiado tarde. La chica quiso darse un golpe contra la pared, ¡¿cómo le hablaba así?! Sin embargo, eso no pareció molestarle en absoluto a Adrien, quien, luego de mostrar una expresión sorprendida, sonrió de forma felina.

—Eso lo veremos, _princesse._

Como si fuera a dejarse ganar.

 **[…]**

—Bien, me rindo. Es trampa —acusó Adrien, esa noche estaba dejando salir a su alter-ego y no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Claro que no! —soltó una carcajada, el chico se veía tan lindo con esa expresión de berrinche— Necesitas práctica.

—Pero no tengo tiempo —casi forma un puchero, maldiciendo todas sus actividades. Marinette le miró enternecida y, sin darse cuenta realmente, se apoyó en el hombro de Adrien.

Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, frente a la enorme pantalla que el Agreste poseía en su habitación. Pasaban las tres de la madrugada y seguían divirtiéndose con diferentes juegos, acusándose el uno al otro cuando ganaban demasiado.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo sient-…! —calló. Cuando estuvo a punto de separarse, el rubio la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, permitiendo que siguiera allí, cómoda.

—No importa, me gusta —admitió con descaro, depositando un beso en la frente de Marinette. Ésta se sonrojó, sin entender cómo habían pasado de apenas mirarse a ello. Los mandos terminaron en el suelo y ella, de forma inevitable, se relajó al punto de dormirse, y es que Adrien había comenzado a acariciar su espalda.

Él sonrió suave y se levantó con ella en brazos, cuidando de no despertarla. La depositó en la cama y, para cuando quiso separarse, no lo logró. La chica sostenía su camisa con fuerza y si quitaba su mano de allí, seguramente despertaría.

Tikki le hizo una seña y Adrien terminó rindiéndose, recostándose a un lado del amor de su vida. La atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó con dulzura, durmiéndose con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya sabía quién era su lady, y ahora, la tenía entre sus brazos.


	2. Tu secreto

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Son un amorsh. **Hikari Atsume, Apolonio.G, elisa20da, Sele-02, GwenMcbain** y **StarryNight.** Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dejar un lindo review, realmente me animan a seguir:) Espero les guste este capítulo y no los decepcione.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si antes se sentía en una nube, en esos momentos podría jurar que estaba en el cielo. La sensación de protección y calidez inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo, provocándole suspirar en medio de sueños. Un rítmico y pequeño sonido se escuchaba, relajándola a tal punto de hacer que no quisiera moverse de allí jamás; sin embargo, no todo era para siempre, y tuvo que obligarse a abrir los ojos cuando la iluminación fue molesta.

—¿Dónde…? —soltó un bostezo y, volviendo a cerrar sus párpados, frotó su mejilla contra la cálida almohad-…

 _Esperen, ¿desde cuándo la almohada estaba de infarto?_

Se quedó inmóvil, los latidos de su corazón acelerándose al máximo. Bastó elevar su mirada para encontrarse de lleno con la pacífica expresión de Adrien, dormido cual bebé mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza. Su aroma era mucho más fuerte de cerca, y Marinette supo que podría drogarse con ello si así lo quisiera.

Escondió una sonrisa y, aprovechando el momento, se aferró al torso del rubio, soltando un débil suspiro. No quería pensarlo, pero tal vez fuera la única oportunidad que tendría para hacer aquello. Él solo la estaba cuidando, siendo todo un caballero. Le entristecía el hecho de que no fuera especial para su persona, pero… ¿qué podía esperar? Ella no era nadie realmente.

Volvió a la realidad cuando, aún dormido, Adrien bajó un poco más su mano, quedando en su cintura. Se puso más roja de ser posible, completamente avergonzada; sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino el anillo que portaba. Ella siempre se fijaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle, por lo que se sorprendió un poco por no haber visto aquello. Estuvo a punto de tocarlo y ver su forma, cuando unas sirenas se oyeron a lo lejos.

Problemas.

El movimiento que hizo al levantarse, alarmada, terminó despertando al joven, quien se estiró cual gatito en la cama. Marinette tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un chillido de fangirl, y es que no podía ser más tierno. Incluso, fue inevitable pensar en su compañero de batallas; mas pronto se obligó a olvidar aquello, la sola comparación era absurda.

—Buenos días… —saludó bajito, frotando uno de sus ojos luego de bostezar.

—Buenos días —saludó, tímida. Y hubiera seguido embobada de no ser por algunos gritos, necesitaban a Ladybug y era una suerte que ella lo hubiera notado—. Yo…debo irme ahora, olvidé que tengo que hacer algo realmente important-… —cortó sus palabras junto con su respiración.

Adrien, quien estaba arrodillado en la cama, la tomó de la cintura con la rapidez y agilidad digna de un felino. Ambos quedaron a la misma altura, puesto que Marinette estaba de pie, frente a él.

—Primero, desayunarás. Luego, podrás irte —mencionó lento. Su índice se encontraba en los labios de su compañera, impidiendo que hablara. Él sabía muy bien por qué ella quería irse, también había oído las sirenas; sin embargo, Chat Noir podría encargarse de ello.

—N-no…yo necesito…e-es detergente, digo, emergente, es d-decir...ur-urgente… —volvió a trabarse, y es que con cada palabra que soltaba, sus labios rozaban el dígito de Adrien una y otra vez. Sus piernas se hicieron gelatina y Marinette temió, no podía ser más obvia.

—Eso puede esperar, ¿sabes? —no pudo evitarlo, su voz bajó unos decibeles más. Poco a poco, deslizó su mano hasta llevarla a la cintura de la joven, acortando la distancia. Y Marinette, tal vez por acto reflejo, tal vez de forma consciente, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien, perdiéndose en esa mirada verdosa.

Estaba tan cerca, sus respiraciones chocaban y sus narices se rozaban, ambos tentados por la boquita ajena. Y a la vez tan lejos, separados por una barrera que ninguno se atrevía a pasar.

 _No aún._

—Está bien… —se rindió, sin querer separarse realmente.

Él le mostró una resplandeciente sonrisa y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica, ganándose un suspiro que descontroló su pulso en un segundo. Tomó aire, debía calmarse. Aunque Marinette no le hacía las cosas fáciles, observándole de aquella manera que, claramente, le pedía un beso a gritos. Pero debía esperar, una confesión tan repentina podría confundirla e incluso, podría llegar a pensar que solo se lo pedía por conocer a Ladybug. Adrien debía demostrarle lo que valía aún sin la máscara puesta.

—Te traerán el desayuno, debo… hablar con mi padre —inventó—. Nada de escaparte —advirtió, levantándose de la cama de un salto. Sus ropas estaban algo desordenadas, pero luego podría utilizar la ducha.

—S-sí, esperaré —asintió, sentándose obediente en la camita mientras reía flojo con cada tropezón que daba el rubio. Al parecer estaba buscando algo, cosa que no llegó a ver cuando él volteó.

Sí, estaba tomando al holgazán de Plagg.

—Genial. Puedes usar la ducha, luego te pasaré a dejar a tu casa —comentó, apurado. Y es que no sabía los desastres con los que se encontraría al transformarse—. Puedes utilizar lo que quieras también, nadie ha salido herido en el accidente y…y… ¡nos vemos luego! —corrió, dejó un rápido beso en la frente de la chica y huyó de la habitación, ocultándose en uno de los tantos cuartos para invitados.

—No he comido nada, ¿y quieres que te transforme? Olvídalo, renuncio —bufó el pequeño ser oscuro, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su portador.

—Haz comido toda la noche, incluso destrozaste mi ropa interior. Eres-peor-que-una-mascota —acusó, casi deletreando lo último. Ignoró las quejas de indignación que soltó Plagg y se transformó, saltando por una de las tantas ventanas que allí había.

 _Hora de actuar._

 **[…]**

Los minutos corrían con una rapidez alarmante. Marinette ya había desayunado y, en esos momentos, se encontraba recorriendo la habitación de su amor platónico. Había algunas imágenes con su madre, una gran cantidad de videojuegos y uno que otro anime. Tuvo que desistir de ir a revisar el motivo de las sirenas, aunque supo que su compañero se había encargado cuando éstas cesaron.

Sonrió, siempre podría contar con él. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, le tenía realmente preocupada. Pero no podía moverse de allí sin levantar sospechas, no sabía en qué momento el rubio regresaría y si no encontraba a nadie, estaría en problemas.

También había aprovechado de revisar su móvil, aliviándose al no tener llamadas perdidas de sus padres. Al parecer, los responsables se habían encargado de contactarse con ellos personalmente. Lo que sí, tenía un millón de mensajes. Tanto de sus progenitores como de Alya.

Aunque la última estuviera, más bien, dándole consejos para acorralar a Adrien en su cama.

—No debí leer eso —musitó con las mejillas coloreadas, guardando su celular. Pronto se quedaría sin carga—. Tikki, ¿debería volver sola? —suspiró.

—No lo creo, Marinette. Lo mejor será esperarlo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, ¿verdad? —la voz de su kwami sonó extraña. Y aunque la chica hubiera querido agregar algo, no lo habría logrado, ya que la puerta fue abierta luego de unos toques que avisaban que alguien entraría.

—¡Llegaste! —exclamó con una resplandeciente sonrisa, lo había extrañado. Aunque no faltó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que su entusiasmo fue muy obvio, avergonzándose al instante. Adrien rió flojo, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, parecía algo incómodo.

—S-sí lamento…lamento la demora. ¿Estás lista?

—Sí pero… ¿estás bien? —preguntó con algo de duda, acercándose un poco al chico. Éste retrocedió por instinto, maldiciéndose por ello cuando notó que el ceño de Marinette se fruncía un poco— Adrien —llamó.

—De verdad, la limusina nos espera —intentó voltear, siendo detenido por un firme agarre en su camisa. Los grandes y hermosos ojos de la chica le recibieron, esperando una respuesta. Resopló, rindiéndose pronto.

Estiró sus brazos, mudo. Y no se sorprendió al ver la expresión de horror en su compañera.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —chilló, tomando los brazos del rubio. Dos profundos cortes se extendían por los mismos, apenas siendo cubiertos por unas vendas improvisadas. Él no dijo nada, no tenía excusa realmente— Adrien —repitió casi como una súplica, pero él solo le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa, bajando la mirada.

Marinette optó por pensar en una discusión con su padre, algo que le partió el alma. Mientras que el rubio, solo lamentaba no poder decirle que era su compañero. Pero temía que ella le odiara, y no podía perderla por nada del mundo. Debía darle tiempo, hacer que se adaptara.

 _Solo un poco…_

 **[…]**

No sabrían decirlo con exactitud, pero algo cambió con los sucesos de la institución. Marinette estuvo todo el viaje apoyada en el hombro de Adrien, con sus manos en la herida de uno de sus brazos, sosteniéndolo de forma delicada. Fue como si verle de esa manera hubiera roto la barrera que ella misma solía ponerse, decidiéndose a cuidarlo con su propia vida.

—Llegamos —pronunció él con suavidad, y ella asintió, incorporándose un poco.

—Cuida que no se te infecten, ¿sí? —cuestionó suave, inclinándose para depositar un beso en el corte. Adrien no quiso retener los impulsos de su corazón, por lo que terminó inclinándose. Tomó el mentón de Marinette y, aún cuando quería con todas sus fuerzas probar esa dulce boca, terminó besando su mejilla con cariño.

—Lo haré. Y tú cuida tus comidas —le sonrió, ganándose el mismo gesto por parte de la joven, quien se despidió y bajó del auto con una expresión feliz, más enamorada que nunca. Mientras, desde al auto, Adrien le vio partir, embobado.

—No podrás retener por siempre tus sentimientos, niño —comentó Plagg, mordisqueando un queso.

—Deberías cambiar la dieta, no quiero seguir oliendo a queso —se quejó bajo, cuidando de que el chófer no les escuchara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por tu novia? —preguntó despreocupado, observándole con sus ojitos felinos. El rubio se puso más rojo que una cereza, mirándole ceñudo.

—No es mi novia —dio unos golpes en el cristal, indicándole al sujeto que arrancara.

—Pero te gustaría que lo fuera.

No respondió. Realmente, era obvio.

—Te dejaré sin queso por una semana.

—¡¿QUÉ?! NO PUEDES, ¡MIS DERECHOS DE GATO…!

Pero al menos podía distraerse con el chillón de su kwami.

 **[…]**

La ducha fue una gran ayuda para el cansado cuerpo de Marinette. Sus ropas no estaban del todo presentables y ni hablar de su rostro, ella aún no podía creer que Adrien se hubiera acercado de esa manera con lo horrible que estaba de aspecto; pero el que lo haya hecho, sumaba varios puntos a su contador.

Aunque pensándolo bien, el contador había explotado ya.

Salió de la tina y se cambió con un simple pijama de lana, dejando su cabello suelto. No tenía sueño y ya era mediodía, sus padres llegarían dentro de poco. Claramente, dejarían todo a un lado para ir a ver a su hija, estuviera bien o no.

—Tikki, ¿sabes algo de mis compañeros? —preguntó luego de haber buscado en el computador sobre el incidente. Pero lo único que decía fue que ocurrió en la sala de química. Frunció el ceño, pensativa— ¿Es posible esa cantidad de fuego por un simple experimento fallido…? —murmuró para sí misma, mas fue escuchada por su kwami también.

—No lo creo, Marinette. Puede haber sido causado —comentó preocupada—. Lo único que sé de tus compañeros es que están a salvo, los he visto —sonrió, aliviando a la joven.

—Por ahora solo nos queda esperar, y tomarnos unas vacaciones —agregó, negando un poco. La reconstrucción del establecimiento tardaría lo suyo. Aunque según había leído, en la próxima semana empezarían las clases en otra institución. El alcalde no podía dejar a su hija sin un lugar donde estudiar.

Rodó los ojos. _Mimada._

Se levantó de su asiento y, sin previo aviso y para susto de Tikki, se lanzó a su cama, soltando un gritito.

—¡Sus labios son tan suaves! —rió, todavía sintiendo su calor en su piel. La pequeña observó todo con ojos muy abiertos antes de reír también, revoloteando cerca de su portadora.

—En verdad estás enamorada, Marinette —suspiró.

—¡Es perfecto! No puedo esperar para… —calló de golpe, borrando su sonrisa sin más. La kwami le observó sin entender, susurrando su nombre a modo de pregunta— Oh no, Tikki —bajó sus hombros, observando a la pequeña con una expresión de cachorrito degollado—. ¿Cómo voy a verle si no es en el instituto? —cuestionó desilusionada.

—Pero eso se arregla fácil, puedes invitarlo a salir.

Marinette hizo hasta lo inhumano para no verle con la clara expresión de _no se me había ocurrido, ahorita lo hago Tikki_ , puesto que ya sabía que era su culpa por sentir que el tiempo frenaba cuando veía a Adrien, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Marinette, ¿has dejado algo en la panadería? —la pregunta de la pequeña sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos suicidas por no poder declararse, haciéndola despabilar.

—No. ¿Por qué? —arrugó su nariz, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Un fuerte olor a quemado inundaba el ambiente, algo de humo comenzaba a colarse por la ventana.

La chica se dirigió hacia la terracita, saliendo para averiguar de dónde venía aquello. Sus párpados se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse de que provenía de una tienda de moda, a tan solo una cuadra de su propia casa. _¿Otra vez fuego?_

—¿Cómo una tienda así pudo incendiarse de esa manera? —susurró, horrorizada con la cantidad de fuego que salía hasta por las ventanas. Unos gritos le hicieron saber que aún había personas atrapadas allí, por lo que se metió a la habitación rápidamente.

Compartió una decidida mirada con su kwami y se transformó, siendo cubierta por el traje de Ladybug, convirtiéndose en la fuerte heroína que todos conocían. Salió con cuidado de no ser descubierta, algo fácil contando con que todos estaban presenciando aquel espectáculo, y se balanceó con ayuda de su yo-yo, llegando en segundos al lugar.

—My lady, tal vez deba dejarle el trabajo a los hombres —comentó el gato, apoyado en su bastón con gesto despreocupado.

—También es un placer verte, Chat —sonrió de lado, retirando su mano con rapidez cuando el minino intentó besarla. Y para su sorpresa, esta vez no hizo un drama por ello, solo rió… ¿divertido?

—Entonces manos a la obra —habló más serio, corriendo con rapidez para adentrarse a la tienda. No podían dejar que el fuego se expandiera más, y es que ellos seguían siendo humanos, podrían salir lastimados.

Ladybug parpadeó y salió de sus pensamientos, corriendo detrás de Chat. Aunque ella tardó más, puesto que una pequeña explosión le obligó a cubrirse con sus brazos, deteniéndose por unos momentos. Para cuando logró pasar, supo que había dos pisos.

—Arriba hay dos niñas, ¿puedes encargarte de las mujeres? —cuestionó el minino, cubriendo su delicada nariz con su antebrazo. Como odiaba el fuego.

—Entendido. ¡Cuidado! —exclamó, lanzándose sobre su compañero justo a tiempo para quitarlo del camino de una columna. El lugar comenzaba a caerse— ¿Estás b-…? ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó con dificultad, los ojos le escocían. Había visto una mueca de dolor en el chico, pero era imposible, el golpe no fue tan fuerte.

—N-nada —gruñó, impulsándose con rapidez apenas su lady se hizo a un lado. La temperatura aumentó de forma alarmante, definitivamente aquello era obra de algún akuma—. ¡Rápido, esto no soportará! —gritó, alargando su bastón para ir al segundo piso. El techo cedió por su fuerza, ya estando débil y a punto de caer también.

Chat buscó por cada rincón hasta encontrar a dos pequeñas, no debían pasar los cuatro años de edad. Les sonrió y, antes de siquiera poder hablar, ambas se lanzaron a sus brazos, sollozando. Él las recibió, a pesar de que el roce de los pequeños cuerpos estuviera lastimando sus brazos, y es que sus heridas no habían sanado aún.

—Muy bien, princesas. Llegó su príncipe, ¿verdad que lo esperaban? —cuestionó coqueto, intentando distraerlas. Y funcionó, ya que ambas asintieron rápido, con una débil sonrisa. El héroe sonrió ligero y las sentó en cada uno de sus brazos, ahogando un sonido de dolor— Que empiece el viaje, ¡sosténganse princesses! —exclamó, corriendo hacia la ventana más cercana para lanzarse por ella justo cuando una fuerte explosión destruía la habitación en la que había estado antes. Realmente, fue a tiempo.

Cayó de pie cual felino, tosiendo un poco. Las autoridades no tardaron en acercarse, así como las madres de las pequeñas, quienes dejaron un beso en cada mejilla de Chat Noir antes de correr a los brazos de sus progenitoras. Ladybug había hecho bien su trabajo y las mujeres se encontraban a salvo, aunque el local hubiera quedado completamente destruido.

—Bien hecho —comentó, llegando a un lado de su compañero; sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar su yo-yo y desaparecer, notó un rastro de sangre en el suelo—. ¿Chat…? ¿Las niñas están bien? —preguntó, acercándose rápido. Y cuando Chat llevó sus brazos a su espalda, levantándose para retroceder, no pudo evitar evocar la escena que vivió con Adrien—. Muéstrame tus brazos —exigió. La diferencia era que ella se encontraba en su _Lady-face_ y no permitiría que el minino le ocultara una herida.

—No tengo nada —mintió, mostrando una felina sonrisa—. No se preocupe, my lady, viviré lo suficiente para casarnos —le lanzó un beso, haciendo amago de irse; sin embargo, esta vez la heroína lo tomó de la cola, jalándola hasta hacerle caer de sentón en el suelo. Chat soltó un quejido y, antes de poder reaccionar, sus brazos ya habían sido tomados por la chica, quien analizaba la profundidad de la herida aún cuando estaba ocultada bajo el traje.

—No te lo has hecho ahora… —murmuró, sorprendida. Pero cuando quiso sacar conclusiones, el minino retiró sus brazos, incómodo.

El corazón de Marinette pareció acelerarse a niveles insospechables, su mente negándose una y otra vez ante la sola posibilidad de que…

—¿Tú er-…?

—El amor de tu vida —interrumpió, sin saber por qué el pánico le inundó cuando antes poco le hubiera importado que supiera quién era. Ella resopló al escucharlo, desistiendo. Era imposible que fuera Adrien.

—Claro que sí, gatito. Todos soñamos —le guiñó el ojo con burla, pero pronto volvió a acercarse, obligando al héroe a darle sus manos—. ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Quieres que te cure? Podemos… —buscó alternativas, pero realmente poco podía hacer sin tener que mostrar su identidad de civil. Chat sabía aquello, por lo que solo negó suave.

—Los gatos podemos lamer nuestras heridas, somos _purr_ fectos —rió y, en un acto sorpresivo, atrajo a la chica de la cintura, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Por la caída, me dolió —susurró, alejándose sin más. Ignoró el grito de indignación que le soltó su Lady y largó una carcajada, perdiéndose entre los tejados de París.

 **[…]**

Los días pasaban con tortuosa lentitud, y Marinette sentía que su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar. No solo Chat tenía la misma herida que Adrien, sino que sus labios, sus condenados labios, eran igual de suaves. Y su aroma, nunca se había percatado del exquisito y tóxico aroma que su compañero de batallas poseía. Tal vez por la adrenalina de cada combate o porque estaba más concentrada en ignorarlo.

—Marinette, pensar tanto te hará mal —la kwami ya no sabía qué hacer. La chica pronto dejaría un agujero en el suelo de su habitación de tanto dar vueltas en círculos.

—¡Pero…! ¡Él! ¡Es su culpa, no debió darme un beso! —acusó, acalorada. Y al notar la mirada de Tikki, no hizo más que enrojecer más— N-no cuenta el que le di yo, es-estaba embrujado —se excusó, cruzándose de brazos luego de sentarse en su cama.

—Llegarás tarde —mencionó divertida, siendo testigo de la épica caída de su portadora en un intento por ver el reloj.

Marinette chilló y corrió a cambiarse, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Saludó a su madre con la manito y salió disparada por la puerta, agradeciendo estar cerca del establecimiento. Luego de las semanas transcurridas y de no haber visto a Adrien —porque, demonios, no podía ni enviarle un texto sin enrojecer— no podía estar más emocionada.

Y fue esa misma emoción la que no le permitió ver el camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Los reflejos como Ladybug no iban a ayudarle en esa ocasión, puesto que estaba justo en medio de la calle. Quedó inmóvil y, cuando creyó que el impacto era inevitable, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, quitándola del camino con rapidez. Para cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que aferrarse a la persona que la sostenía con firmeza, puesto que estaba varios metros sobre el suelo.

—¿Estás bien, princesse?

Enrojeció, aquella voz masculina había rozado su oído de forma sublime. Levantó la mirada, solo para toparse de lleno con un par de esmeraldas, _felinas._

—Chat Noir —susurró, recibiendo como respuesta un adorable sonido.

De un firme movimiento, el chico quedó en el suelo, bajando a la dama de sus brazos con delicadeza.

—Debería tener más cuidado, los gatos no siempre acechan —bromeó, besando el dorso de la joven. Y fue algo en su mirada, lo que impidió que Marinette alejara su mano como de costumbre.

—¿Tus brazos?

…

Oh dios, que alguien le diga que ella no dijo eso.

Chat parpadeó varias veces, sin entender al instante. Hasta que pareció percatarse de lo que hablaba, llevando su diestra a su brazo para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

—Soy lo más fuerte que podrás encontrar, my lady~ —canturreó, agregando lo último a propósito. Ya sabía que había metido la pata, y es por eso que quería ponerla aún más nerviosa.

—¿M-my lady? ¿E-esa no era Ladybug? —preguntó, aferrándose a su bolsito completamente tensa. Él rió suave, rodeándola hasta quedar a sus espaldas. Sopló en su nuca, provocando que se encogiera un poco.

 _—¿Quién te ha salvado del fuego?_

Marinette abrió sus párpados con fuerza, volteando de forma veloz; sin embargo, para cuando dio la vuelta, ya no había nadie allí.

¿Qué había querido decir con ello?


	3. Peligro

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Es un alivio y una felicidad enorme ver la aceptación que ha tenido este fic. Aprecio mucho tanto sus comentarios, como sus favoritos y seguidores, en verdad ;-;

 **Nam Min Hee,** **GwenMcbain,** **Sele-02, Cristyliny, Shiromi** (agradezco lo dicho, intentaré mejorar. Espero no decepcionarte), **elisa20da,** **Apolonio.G, StarryNight** y **StaFantasia**. Es un verdadero placer que sigan la historia, me han sacado una sonrisa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La mirada de todo el salón fue puesta en su persona, y no era para menos, llegaba tarde a clases; sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada. Luego de una discusión con su padre en la mañana, decidió salir enfundado en su traje de héroe para despejarse recorriendo las calles de París. Las horas pasaban volando y realmente no se percató de su ubicación sino hasta que visualizó la figura de Marinette.

Una sonrisa felina adornó su expresión, misma que desapareció cuando el camión hizo sonar el claxon, a punto de atropellar a la joven. Fue una verdadera suerte que su rapidez hubiera ganado la partida, de lo contrario, Marinette estaría camino al hospital en esos momentos.

No se creía capaz de soltar la verdad de golpe, mucho menos cuando comenzaba a acercarse de esa manera a la joven. Por eso mismo susurró en su oído, aquella pregunta que estaba seguro le dejaría en un enorme dilema. Luego tendría que disculparse con Tikki, seguro la pobre sería bombardeada con preguntas.

Sonrió bajo, prestando atención a las clases. Esperaba que funcionara, porque no estaba seguro de aceptar un rechazo también en su identidad de civil.

Mientras, detrás de él, Marinette sentía la explicación de la profesora demasiado lejana, estando más concentrada en ver los sedosos cabellos de Adrien. Sus dedos cosquilleaban por tocarlos, pero se conformaba con morder su labio inferior e imaginarlo. De alguna manera, tenía ganas de desparramarlos y ver si realmente, eran idénticos a los de Chat Noir.

 _Gato tonto._

Luego de haberla salvado y de haber besado su mano con coquetería, la acompañó hasta las puertas del Instituto, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de todos los alumnos. La chica no pudo estar más roja e incómoda, rogando internamente porque se fuera rápido de allí. Ah pero era Chat Noir, y no se salvó de un nuevo beso en la comisura de sus labios, seguido de una flamante despedida.

—Marinette, ¡Marinette!

—¡Ouch! —soltó un quejido ante el golpe que Alya le dejó en el brazo. Ésta le miró en señal de desaprobación, y fue ahí que se percató de que tanto Adrien como Nino la miraban con expresiones preocupadas.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el rubio, tomando la suave mano de la chica. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el temblor, mas no la soltó.

—S-sí estoy…bien —susurró. Dios, ¿hacía más calor o era su imaginación?

El sonido que anunciaba el término de clases se oyó, obligándolos a separarse bajo la atenta mirada de Alya y Nino, quienes decidieron dejarles su espacio luego de unos segundos. No sabían en qué momento la química entre Agreste y Dupain había subido tanto, pero esperaban que fuera algo bueno y no se terminara arruinando.

—No tengo algo programado —comentó a la salida, deteniendo los pasos de Marinette. Adrien carraspeó, no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas si la máscara de Chat Noir no le protegía—. Así que, bueno eh, ¿quieres salir?

El rubio podría jurar que Plagg estaba partiéndose de la risa en su bolso.

—¿A-a mí? ¿Yo? ¿De verdad? —y ella no podía dejar de hacer el ridículo, incluso viendo detrás para verificar que estuviera hablándole a su persona y no a la pared, por ejemplo— B-bueno, me encantaría —asintió, caliente como un foquito.

Adrien dejó escapar una ligera risa y le ofreció su brazo de forma juguetona, como si fuera un caballero y ella su hermosa princesa. Marinette le acompañó con un gesto divertido, olvidando por unos momentos la piel de gallina y las piernas de gelatina, para aferrarse al brazo de su compañero. No pudo evitar ver una fina línea en él.

—Ya ha sanado —aseguró el rubio, tranquilizándola mientras se alejaban del establecimiento—. Puede que eso quede, o puede que no —se encogió de hombros, realmente no le molestaban las cicatrices.

—¿Qué te…? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —se atrevió a preguntar, apretándose un poco más contra él en un gesto inconsciente, como si no quisiera que se enojara. Adrien pareció pensárselo, antes de sonreír de una forma enigmática.

—Salvar a la humanidad es difícil a veces —soltó el comentario, deteniéndose justo en la entrada del parque. El cuerpo de la fémina se tensó, y él supo que estaba dándose por aludida, en vez de darse cuenta de que lo decía por sí mismo.

De verdad que era despistada, pero nada podía hacerse. Había estado cuidándola como Chat Noir en algunas ocasiones, y le llamaba la atención el hecho de que se comportaba muy diferente con su identidad de civil, mientras que con su identidad de héroe se mostraba mucho más relajada, feliz y divertida.

El solo hecho de pensar que se trataba a que no confiaba en él o no lo veía con otros ojos, provocaba dolorosas punzadas incapaces de ignorar en la zona de su corazón.

—¿Quieres un helado? —ofreció con dulzura, percatándose de que Marinette no había soltado su brazo y, al parecer, no pensaba hacerlo tampoco.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó con rapidez, se había perdido en su bonita expresión. Enrojeció, asintiendo un poco— Me gusta el de frutilla, ¿y a ti? —preguntó bajito, dejándose guiar hasta el puesto de helados. Porque, tenía que admitirlo, por más que supiera que estaba muy pegada a él y que ya debía alejarse un poco, no quería hacerlo.

— _Me gustas tú_ —pensó, tomando aire. Su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más y más fuerte, sintiendo la cercanía de la joven que amaba—. Chocolate, aunque no suelo comer demasiado —respondió algo nervioso, ser modelo tenía sus grandes dificultades.

Antes de que ella volviera a formular una pregunta, llegaron al puestito. Adrien compró un cono para cada uno, guiñándole el ojo divertido al decirle que era su princesa y él podía encargarse, cuando Marinette intentó decir que pagaría el suyo. Ésta terminó más roja de lo que ya estaba, moviéndose cual robot al dirigirse hacia una de las bancas.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó, incapaz de ocultar el tinte burlón que utilizaría siendo Chat. Ella hizo gestos raros, arrancándole otra risa.

—¡N-no te rías! —acusó, inflando sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Te ves muy hermosa así.

Ah, demonios. Otro que decía las cosas sin pensar realmente.

Adrien volteó su vista de forma algo brusca, un leve rubor apoderándose de sus pómulos. Escuchó el suspiro femenino a su lado y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, su límite estaba siendo sobrepasado. ¿Por qué esperar más? Si la tenía ahí, tan hermosa y perfecta, a su lado y con una dulce sonrisa incapaz de pasar por alto.

—Marinette —llamó, dándole una pequeña lamida a su helado. La chica hizo un sonido, indicándole que le estaba escuchando, mientras intentaba no desmayarse ahí al verle comer de esa manera—, ¿te…? Bueno, ahm —carraspeó, ladeando su cabeza para verle directamente a los ojos—. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Casi tira su helado.

Marinette detuvo sus movimientos, dejando de probar el postre. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y su respiración pareció cortarse, sin saber qué responder realmente. Tanto su mente como su corazón querían gritarle que sí, que él le gustaba y como los mil demonios, que si fuera por ella podía darle diez hijos o más; sin embargo, de su garganta no salía sonido alguno, como si tuviera alguna especie de retraso que le impedía decirle las cosas correctamente.

Un retraso llamado _amor_ , muy conocido y molesto.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato~? —rió bajo, desviando sus ojos verdes a los labios de la fémina. Algo de frutilla se mantenía en su comisura, seguramente porque había dejado de comer abruptamente.

Se movió en el banco, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Ella reaccionó, pero no se movió de su lugar, tan solo con la cabeza en alto y su mirada dilatada, provocándolo, pidiéndole que la probara de una vez. Y Adrien no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para seguir con aquello, por lo que se vio obligado a tirar su cono sin miramientos para deslizar sus manos por las mejillas de Marinette.

—Adrien… —murmuró, su cuerpo perdiendo fuerzas al reconocer el dulce y tóxico perfume de su amado. Estaba tan cerca, su respiración chocaba contra su rostro, causándole cosquillas y algo más.

La joven deslizó sus manos lentamente por el pecho de Agreste, rodeando su cuello de la misma forma, casi temiendo romper aquella burbuja. Él le mostró una perfecta sonrisa, inclinándose hasta rozar sus narices, hasta rozar sus labios y provocarla, esta vez, a ella.

Entonces sucedió.

Sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Ambos se deleitaron con el sabor a chocolate y frutilla mezclados con su esencia, disfrutaron la calidez que la boca ajena les brindó y ladearon sus cabezas, profundizando el contacto. Marinette hundió sus dedos en esos cabellos dorados que tanto había querido tocar, y Adrien se aferró a la pequeña cintura de su lady, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Ella soltó un jadeo contra su boca, provocando que su mente le hiciera pensar en cosas no muy caballerosas. Gruñó bajo y mordió el labio inferior de su chica, haciendo que ésta le acompañara con un gemido y abriera su boquita, dándole paso libre a su escurridiza lengua.

Lo que experimentaron ante tal contacto, fue fuego puro. Uno más abrasador que el que presenciaron en el Instituto, uno más asfixiante que el de aquella tienda. Fue fuego producto del amor que poseían, de la pasión que en esos momentos crecía. Adrien tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a detenerse, si no quería darle un espectáculo más grande a la gente que circulaba por el parque.

Apoyó su frente contra la ajena, su respiración era irregular, al igual que la de ella. Observó esos hermosos ojos cielo unos instantes antes de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Marinette, aspirando su aroma con descaro a la par que cerraba sus párpados, disfrutando de aquello.

—M-me haces cosquillas —rió, mas no lo alejó. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de correr, gritar, explotar de felicidad. Eso fue un millón de veces mejor que los simples besos que recibió la primera vez. Aún podía sentir su rostro caliente, sus labios húmedos, pidiendo uno más.

—Marinette —suspiró su nombre, alejándose aún en contra de su voluntad para tomar una de las manos de su compañera. Besó el dorso de ésta, observando con satisfacción lo que provocaba en su ser—, ¿quieres… ser mi novia? —preguntó, intentando que los nervios no le ganaran. Ya sabía que había pasado poco tiempo, pero luego de aquel beso, se creía incapaz de verla sin querer hacerlo de nuevo, sin querer abrazarla o llenarla de mimos.

Era un sueño, ¿verdad? Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, o tal vez se negaba a que todo fuera tan perfecto. Lo sucedido esa mañana con Chat pareció bloquearse de su mente al ver esos hermosos pozos verdes, formando una sonrisa que, de quererlo, podría haber iluminado todo París.

—¿Marinette…? —pronunció cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable. La chica pareció salir de su ensoñación, ya que le mostró una dulce mirada.

—Yo quier-…

—¡Cuidado!

Lo voz de la joven fue cortada por el grito de otro ciudadano, y ambos hubieran sido rostizados de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Adrien, quien cubrió con su cuerpo a su contraria al lanzarse al suelo, esquivando el fuego. No tuvieron tiempo de percatarse de la posición embarazosa en la que habían quedado, puesto que casi al instante volvieron a levantarse, alarmados.

Si de incendiar se trataba, era obvio que uno de los objetivos sería aquel parque. La mayoría de los árboles ardió en llamas a causa de los constantes ataques de un akuma. Tanto Marinette como Adrien, abrieron sus párpados con sorpresa, no era un humano lo que se movía con terrorífica precisión por los cielos, sino un ave.

 _Un fénix._

Sus alas de fuego provocaban grandes llamaradas que arrasaban con todo a su paso, los gritos de la gente comenzaban a inundar con pánico el ambiente y los corazones de ambos héroes parecieron sincronizarse. Se miraron, como si con ello pudieran revelar aquello que con tanto empeño ocultaban.

—¡Ladybug! —un grito resonó por todas las calles de París, como si un ente maligno estuviera observándolos desde los cielos. Por acto reflejo, el rubio tomó la mano de la joven, apretándola sin llegar a hacerle daño. Por más que buscaban el origen, solo lograban ver el ave, quien ya había dejado de atacar para volar en círculos, espantando a los ciudadanos— Si no te muestras, haré arder a todo París. Y lo cumpliré, ya ha sido suficiente con tus juegos idiotas. Entrega tu Miraculous, y tal vez los destrozos se detengan —la voz sonó rencorosa, como si fuera el mismísimo Hawk Moth quien hablaba, cansado de que todos sus _peones_ fallaran.

El fénix soltó un graznido que casi rompe sus tímpanos antes de desaparecer en una estela de fuego, dejando el lugar incendiado y con el humo agrandándose más y más. Las sirenas de los bomberos y policías se oyeron a lo lejos, llegando al parque en cuestión de minutos.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Adrien con preocupación. Tuvo que jalar a Marinette para sacarla de allí, puesto que se había quedado inmóvil, con una expresión que no supo descifrar— Marinette —repitió, tomando las mejillas de la chica.

Su corazón se oprimió con una fuerza aplastante al ver esos ojos cielo que tanto llegó a amar. Se veían brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas, con un dolor inmenso que se reflejaba en el temblor de su cuerpo. Agreste intentó acercarse para abrazarle, para darle seguridad, decirle que estaba allí; sin embargo, ella negó, alejándose como si el contacto quemara.

—¿Qué…? —su voz se atoró en su garganta, siendo incapaz de terminar de formular la pregunta. Su pecho palpitó con un pinchazo de agonía, temiendo lo que estaba por oír.

—Yo… —jadeó, un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de ver a los ojos al amor de su vida. Sus manos, se aferraron al asa de su cartera, estrujándola entre sus dedos— L-lo siento no… no me gustas. N-no acepto —musitó trémula, escuchando a la perfección el cómo Adrien parecía aguantar la respiración.

—Marinette… —pronunció, negándose a creer aquello. ¡Era imposible! ¡La manera en la que correspondió su beso, la manera en la que lo miró al finalizar, no podía ser falsa!

Apretó sus labios, frunciendo el ceño. Porque no lloraría, no se permitiría hacerlo en esos momentos. Él la amaba, la quería a su lado, no podía rendirse ahí; sin embargo, cuando Dupain elevó la vista con el ceño fruncido y expresión decidida, ya nada pudo hacer.

—Lo siento —repitió, intentando sonar fría. Y lo logró, pero supo que pronto se derrumbaría. Jamás creyó ver la expresión de tristeza que vio en el rubio, a quien claramente acababa de partirle el corazón.

Retrocedió, ahogando un sollozo, sin ser capaz de seguir allí. No se despidió, no dijo nada más, solo volteó y corrió para alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar, dejando a Adrien atrás, porque aquello era lo mejor.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, sus piernas dolían. Su respiración agitada no ayudaba a su adolorido corazón, quien parecía estar regañándola por tremenda estupidez. Pero su mente repetía que era lo mejor, la advertencia de aquel akuma había sido clara.

—¿Qué…has hecho…? —lo primero que salió de los labios de Tikki, en la soledad de la habitación de su portadora.

Marinette no respondió, solo se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas. Volvió a temblar y lloró con fuerza, sin querer hablar, sin querer responder. Era idiota, seguramente su miedo le hizo perder la única oportunidad con el hombre que amaba, pero ya no podía arrepentirse.

Adrien estaría en peligro. Ella no solo era una simple chica torpe y tímida, era Ladybug en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y ahora que la habían amenazado directamente, y ahora que la estaban buscando con fuegos abrasadores de por medio, no podía permitirse exponer a Agreste.

La kwami jamás había visto en aquel estado a su contraria, por lo que solo atinó a acercarse y frotarse contra uno de sus brazos, intentando darle apoyo. Pero hasta a ella le costaba, porque sabía la verdadera naturaleza del rubio y de sus sentimientos sinceros hacia Dupain. Le dolía por ambos, no podía creer que las cosas se dieran así.

—N-no puedo, Tikki. Él… él podría estar en peligro por mi culpa, y-yo…no puedo permitirlo —balbuceó, frotando sus ojos con insistencia.

—Eres Ladybug, sabes que puedes protegerlo. No debiste haberlo hecho —mencionó con voz suave—. Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, Marinette. Si vas… —intentó animar; sin embargo, calló cuando la nombrada negó con fuerza, rehusándose.

—¡No puedo! ¡¿Si le pasa…?! —ahogó un grito de frustración, levantándose del suelo para tirarse en su cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Dio por finalizada la conversación y decidió destruirse a sí misma ese día, esa noche, y lo que restara de la semana.

Un lo siento no bastaba, ellos no estarían juntos.

 **[…]**

Desde la amenaza de aquel akuma, transcurrió una semana. No hubo reportes de otros incidentes, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de estar en peligro constantemente. Marinette siempre llegaba con los ojos rojizos, algo que con el pasar de los días disminuyó solo un poco, dejando una fina línea en sus bellos ojos.

No podía dejar de comportarse como un zombie, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón —y de hecho, eso pasó, ella misma lo hizo. Para colmo, Adrien no asistió a clases en ninguna ocasión, al parecer no le importaba mucho las faltas. Eso, y que el Director, tan cobarde como era, no se animaría a llamar a Gabriel Agreste para reclamarle tal cuestión.

—¿Saben? Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al cine —comentó Alya en el receso, intentando transmitir energía con su actitud. Había intentado por todos los medios descubrir el por qué del estado de su mejor amiga, mas no consiguió nada.

Era obvio. Marinette no podía decirle que destruyó las ilusiones de Adrien para protegerlo, puesto que ella era Ladybug. No, ni de broma. Realmente, no tenía con quién compartir su dolor, mas que con su kwami.

—No estoy de humor, Alya —respondió con una sonrisa floja, garabateando cosas sin sentido en su libreta.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es una idea genial! Vamos Marinette, podemos invitar a los demás —comentó Nino, igual de _entusiasmado_ que su novia.

—Alix mencionó que quería ir al parque de diversiones, podríamos ir allí también —dio opciones, sin querer rendirse; sin embargo, Dupain no parecía estar interesada en eso.

—Creí que estabas haciendo de cupido para que fuera con Kim —murmuró, sabiendo lo que planeaba su amiga.

—Bueno, siempre podemos hacer triple cita, ¿no? —le guiñó el ojo, codeando a Nino, quien sujetó sus costillas con una expresión de dolor. Su chica solía ser algo brusca sin darse cuenta.

—S-sí. Seguro Adrien acepta, ha estado recluido en su mansión. De verdad, no sé qué le pasa —no pudo evitarlo, sonó preocupado. El rubio contestaba sus mensajes, pero de forma vaga y a veces, sin coherencia alguna. Lo que sí le dejó en claro, era que no quería saber nada con el universo.

Marinette detuvo las líneas que trazaba en el blanco papel, elevando su mirada. Alya y Nino ocultaron una sonrisa, creyendo que aquello la animaría, sin saber que una nueva grieta se formó en el alma de la joven al escuchar aquello.

—¿Recluido…? —repitió.

—Ha estado mal últimamente, tal vez a causa de su padre —respondió el moreno—. Y no ha venido, seguramente otra vez comenzó la paranoia de no dejarle venir.

—Pero podrá salir, no puede estar allí como si fuera una cárcel —agregó Alya con un gesto molesto, le indignaba la situación de Agreste.

Nino estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre ese asunto cuando un ruido seco se oyó. Voltearon alarmados hacia Marinette, quien se había levantado de tal forma, que todas sus cosas cayeron al suelo sin más. Ella no pareció inmutarse ante ello, agachándose para recoger todo y encaminarse hacia el salón.

—Lo siento… pero no me encuentro bien como para salir —les regaló una pequeña sonrisa, apretando su cuaderno contra su pecho. El timbre la salvó de una nueva oleada de preguntas, por lo que aprovechó para dar media vuelta e irse directamente al aula, ignorando las miradas estupefactas de sus compañeros.

Un trueno resonó y las nubes cubrieron el sol, distrayendo a la chica en medio de las clases. La voz de la profesora se volvió lejana y su mente viajó al recuerdo de aquel beso que compartió con el rubio. El calor de sus labios era algo que no podía sentir debido al tiempo transcurrido, y las ganas de abrazarle, de al menos sentir su perfume, perforaban su corazón una y otra vez.

Se lo merecía, era su decisión. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

 _¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas?_

Marinette, sin duda alguna, estaba dispuesta a todo. Aún si eso significaba destrozar los sentimientos de ambos en el proceso. No podía permitirse tener a alguien tan importante a su lado, fue ingenua deseando que algo así sucediera. El nuevo akuma se notaba realmente peligroso, y ella tenía mucho que proteger, mucho que _mantener alejado_.

No había vuelta atrás.


	4. Una vez más, tan cerca de ti

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** ¿Qué es eso? ¿Nuevos lectores? Mi kora, los adoro :'c Muchas gracias a aquellos que me siguen desde el primer capítulo, y a los que se han aventurado a leerme recientemente. Sus comentarios me hacen feliz —aunque sean amenazas de muerte[?], oc.

 **angelsvampire29, DragoViking, Sele-02, Cristyliny, CliffordFtNia, Hinata, GwenMcbain, Sta Fantasia, Khira Yaxley, Sonye-San** (jajajaj tienen quince, pero tal vez extienda la historia y lleguen a la mayoría de edad:3), **Nam Min Hee** (conseguí dos comentarios tuyos, moriré feliz *le gusta sus historias, aún no supera a Chat celando al gato[?]).

No me tiren tomates aún. Es que...es que... Marinette es despistada[?], hay cosas tan obvias como la alergia de Adrien a las plumas[?] Aunque en el próximo capítulo ellos... *le pegan porque está por dar spoiler* Ay.

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, son un fandom hermoso:)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sus manos comenzaban a resbalarse, y por más que buscaba una alternativa para no terminar cayendo desde tremenda altura no encontraba ninguna. Las lluvias habían cesado y el sol fue su peor enemigo, atrayendo nuevamente al Fénix.

Ahora, se encontraba en un almacén viejo por haber seguido al ave, sostenida a duras penas de unas vigas con su yo-yo alejado de ella. El akuma ni siquiera hacía su verdadera aparición y ya estaba perdiendo, no pudo evitar pensar lo pésima heroína que era.

—¿Crees que los miraculous lleguen a rostizarse? —la voz soltó una carcajada, parecía comunicarse a través del ser de fuego.

Ladybug frunció el ceño, incapaz de contestar algo coherente. Su siniestra terminó de resbalar y ella quedó suspendida en el aire con tan solo una mano ayudándole, misma que comenzaba a perder fuerza. Sus mejillas poseían un tono similar al de su traje ante el esfuerzo, ya ni siquiera tenía noción del tiempo. Chat Noir no acudió a su ayuda, y no sabía si lo haría, jamás había tardado tanto.

El fénix soltó un nuevo graznido, aleteando con más potencia. Los párpados de Marinette se abrieron a más no poder, percatándose de sus intenciones. Pero poco podía hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared. O caía, o era embestida por la criatura.

Una nueva risa escalofriante retumbó en el lugar y la joven solo pudo prepararse para lo peor, odiándose por caer en su trampa. Algunas cajas que conservaba aquel edificio ya habían comenzado a arder, llenando todo de humo lentamente.

—Tu miraculous ya es mío. Es hora de cumplir la advertencia —siseó el akuma, y el ave acató su orden, lanzándose contra la heroína con toda la intención de abrasarla. Ésta jadeó e intentó subirse a la viga una vez más, pero su brazo aún conservaba el corte que se hizo al inicio de la batalla, siendo imposible soportar su peso.

—¡My lady! —un grito aún más desesperado retumbó entre las viejas paredes de la edificación, y justo cuando el ave rozaba a Ladybug, quemando parte de su mejilla, el bastón de Chat Noir le dio de lleno en la cabeza, aplastándolo contra el suelo— ¿Estás bien? ¡Demonios! Ven, eso es —habló con urgencia, moviéndose con habilidad felina para tomar la mano de su lady; sin embargo, cuando hizo esto, ella soltó un quejido.

—E-estoy bien, Chat —intentó ablandar, pero el rastro de sangre en su traje no era de mucha ayuda. El héroe le observó con el corazón en la boca, poniendo especial cuidado al momento de cargarla como la princesa que era. Justo ahí, y a pesar de la situación, Marinette pudo distinguir que sus hermosos ojos verdes —siempre brillantes, pícaros— eran surcados por unas líneas rojizas.

—Sostente fuerte —murmuró, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. El ave había salido de su estado idiotizado y sus alas volvían a moverse, pero Chat no era tan tonto aunque le gustara actuar así la mayoría de veces.

Saltó de las vigas, esquivando una ráfaga de fuego. Su ceño se frunció en un gesto único de concentración y Ladybug, aferrándose a él con la respiración agitada y los brazos acalambrados, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Pero sobre todo…

Su perfume.

Su perfume era idéntico al de Adrien, mas intentó borrar eso de su mente. Extrañaba tanto a Agreste, que ya lo buscaba en otras partes. ¡No era momento para eso!

 _Su expresión, Marinette, ¡su expresión!_

Mordió su labio inferior, olvidando todo lo que les rodeaba. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía demasiado bien estar en sus brazos, se sentía protegida aunque estuvieran en un peligro difícil de ignorar. Su mano subió hasta posarse en la mejilla del joven, llamando su atención. _Tan iguales._

 _«—¿Qué te…? ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

 _—Salvar a la humanidad es difícil a veces._ _»_

—¿My lady…? —pronunció suave, y a ella le pareció notar un ligero tinte de dolor en su voz. Sus miradas se conectaron por una milésima de segundo, desviándose con rapidez cuando una explosión obligó a Chat a moverse de su lugar.

—Chat, puedes bajarme. Necesito mi yo-yo —pidió, señalando el objeto. Su corazón estaba latiendo desbocado, y no precisamente por el ataque de aquel fénix.

 _«—¿Quién te ha salvado del fuego?_ _»_

—No, no puedes moverte sin él. Estás herida —negó, observando con odio al ser frente a él.

—Entreguen sus miraculous. ¡París comenzará a estallar en fuegos artificiales! —gruñó el akuma a través de aquel ave, mismo que se mantenía parado en una de las vigas, imponente.

Las orejitas de Chat se movieron de forma inconsciente, buscando el origen de aquella voz. Su nariz también hizo un adorable movimiento, olfateando el lugar a la par que se movía de lado a lado, actuando como un radar. Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió.

El akuma…

—¡Lo siento por esto, my lady! —exclamó, y antes de que la joven pudiera preguntar, un grito escapó de sus labios. Chat la cargó en su hombro, sosteniendo sus piernas con uno de sus brazos para que no se le cayera. De esa forma, podría tomar su yo-yo y utilizar su bastón para salir de aquel edificio, que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

El humo lastimó su olfato cuando intentó descubrir la verdadera ubicación de la persona que fue akumatizada, pero no podía permitirse flaquear ahora. Sus pies se movieron con rapidez, siendo sigiloso de forma inconsciente, como el gato que era.

El enemigo pareció entrar en cólera cuando sus advertencias, una vez más, no fueron escuchadas. Y Hawk Moth dejó en claro algo en ese instante: **basta de juegos.**

—¡Mueran! —chilló el ave, abriendo su pico para lanzar una tremenda llamarada de fuego. Adrien lo esquivó con dificultad, tirándose al suelo con una agilidad de envidia, puesto que Ladybug no fue tocada por el mismo en ningún instante.

Resbaló por el pavimento, tomando el yo-yo y alargando su bastón al mismo tiempo. Éste le ayudó a posicionarse en la última viga, saltando directo por la ventana. Agradecía tener más fuerza de la normal cuando se transformaba, ya que a pesar de que su lady no era tan pesada —comentario que no diría, le gustaba su cabeza en su lugar—, el esfuerzo físico era demasiado.

—Nos seguirá —comentó con preocupación, justo cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo una vez más. Eso sí, mantuvo sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Chat Noir, para sorpresa de éste—. Gracias… Chat. Lo siento —susurró, bajando un poco su mirada.

—Lo hará. Pero debemos acabar con él y salvar a esa persona —tomó el mentón ajeno, provocando que elevara su vista. Adrien sintió su corazón estrujarse, tanto tiempo alejado y ahora la veía tan perfecta como siempre.

No comprendía por qué Ladybug, Marinette, lo rechazaba de tal manera. No lo quería ni como Adrien, ni como Chat Noir, ya ni siquiera tenía sentido revelarle su identidad secreta.

 _¿Para qué?_

Si ya había rechazado ambas.

—¿Chat…?

—Eres perfecta, Ladybug. No creas que no puedes salvarlos —musitó con un nudo en su garganta. No la tendría como quería, pero al menos podría conservar su amistad, aunque doliera—. No me pidas perdón, siempre estaré para protegerte. Más bien, discúlpame tú por la tardanza, no es de caballeros —le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que Marinette volviera a notar ese tinte rojizo en su mirada.

Ella se sonrojó y, sin poder evitarlo, terminó de lanzarse a sus brazos. Le abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello mientras intentaba no llorar. Y si Chat fue sorprendido por tal acción, no lo demostró, tan solo correspondiendo el gesto con la misma fuerza.

No sabía por qué, no había un por qué. Simplemente, y sin querer admitirlo, había necesitado un abrazo de su gatuno compañero desde lo sucedido con Adrien. Por alguna razón sentía que nadie le comprendía, que nadie sabía lo que llevaba cargando en sus hombros, motivo por el cual —de forma egoísta— estuvo deseando algún ataque, solo para verlo.

—Todo está bien. No llores, por favor —pidió, acariciando la espalda de la chica. Se sentía tan frágil así, y odiaba ser el motivo de sus lágrimas. Conocía lo suficiente a la joven como para saber que se estaba culpando de la ausencia de Adrien, su identidad de civil.

Claramente, no sabía que el motivo era que ella sufría igual, queriendo tenerlo a su lado.

—No te irás nunca, ¿verdad? —no pudo evitarlo. Ya perdió a Agreste, no quería que sucediera lo mismo con Chat. Y cuando no lo vio en los patrullajes nocturnos que solían hacer, se sintió más sola que nunca.

Él comprendió la indirecta, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica con suavidad, puesto que había una notoria quemadura allí.

—Nunca, si ese es tu deseo.

Un graznido interrumpió la escena, el akuma los estaba buscando. Los gritos de las personas eran la clara prueba de que estaban siendo utilizadas como cebo, una estrategia de su enemigo para hacer que los héroes de París fueran a su rescate.

—Es muy fuerte, no he podid-… —calló. El minino había colocado su índice en los labios de la heroína, frenando su nuevo parloteo.

—Es fuego, my lady. ¿Con qué se combate eso? —preguntó divertido, sin juzgarla por su falta de tino.

Marinette se sintió estúpida. Había dejado que su vida personal interviniera demasiado en sus deberes como protectora.

—Soy un desastre —negó, apoyando su frente en el pecho de Chat Noir sin darse cuenta realmente. Éste acarició una de sus coletas con ternura, no quería pedirlo, pero no había de otra. Ambos eran un equipo, y aún heridos, debían apoyarse.

—Necesito que, esta vez, tú lo distraigas —pidió, dubitativo aún—. Sino, podría encargarme y…

—Lo haré —interrumpió decidida, alejándose lo suficiente luego de haberle arrebatado el yo-yo.

—¿Cuándo…? Eso no se hace —comentó divertido, no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que le arrebató el objeto.

—Precaución, gatito. No podía dejar que no me incluyeras en el combate —sonrió, sacándole la lengua. Él pasó saliva, puesto que aquello le había hecho recordar el beso que se dieron en el parque el mismo día del ataque. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para despabilar, pegando un salto hacia una de las chimeneas.

—Prometo no tardar. ¡Nyah~! —gritó, lanzándose de espaldas al vacío. Ladybug apretó el yo-yo entre sus manos, le dolía todo, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

Por él.

 **[…]**

Bueno, tal vez la motivación no era suficiente. Después de todo, bajo aquel traje rojo de puntos negros, se encontraba una simple humana que velaba por el bienestar de cada ciudadano. Su cuerpo ardía por el esfuerzo, y unas cuantas gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

Algunos reporteros grababan a lo lejos, unos fascinados y otros espantados por la criatura de fuego que surcaba los cielos. Las demás personas fueron obligadas a alejarse lo máximo posible, mientras muchos se sorprendían por el precario estado de la heroína.

Pero la pregunta del millón era: _¿Dónde está Chat Noir?_

—¡Maldición! ¡En verdad eres un insecto! —bufó el enemigo, y es que la joven se movía por todos lados, escurridiza.

Marinette no respondió, sabiendo que tarde o temprano una llamarada la alcanzaría. No estaba atacando, puesto que confiaba en su compañero. Pero un paso en falso, que le valió una torcedura en su tobillo, le hizo resbalar del tejado en el que se había subido.

Apretó sus labios a tiempo para ahogar un grito de susto, logrando sostenerse de un poste con ayuda de su yo-yo; sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente para esquivar al fénix, que parecía encolerizado por la situación. Los periodistas soltaron un chillido a coro, jamás habían visto a un akuma tan agresivo.

De poder hacerlo, el ave habría formado una sonrisa macabra. Aunque con su mirada furiosa, de fuego puro, tenía más que suficiente. Un sonido se esparció por el aire ante la velocidad que utilizó para dirigirse a Ladybug y deshacerse de ella, mas no contaba con su peor enemigo.

El agua.

Una presión enorme del frío líquido cayó como cascada sobre el fénix, mojándolo a una velocidad increíble. Los sonidos que soltó el ave, como si estuvieran matándolo —algo cierto, pero cruel de decirlo—, fue simplemente aterrador. Muchos se vieron obligados a cubrir sus oídos, temerosos de que terminara rompiendo sus tímpanos.

Marinette vio su oportunidad para descender de su lugar, apoyándose en el poste con cansancio. Su mirada buscó el origen del ataque, sin saber si reír o llorar al ver a Chat Noir con un casco de bombero y una enorme manguera, apuntando como todo un profesional.

—Eso es todo. Gracias, gracias. Tal vez requiera de sus servicios nuevamente, _meow~_ —comentó el héroe, chocando puños con algunos de los bomberos antes de entregarles lo utilizado. Les guiñó el ojo y, con un perfecto salto, se dirigió hacia su lady— ¡Princesse!

Oh…

Mierda. Había olvidado que Adrien era el que solía decir aquello, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver la mirada confundida de la chica.

—¿Estás bien? —cambió el tema, rápido. Su mirada felina estaba clavada en el humo que se había levantado unos metros delante de ellos, esperaría a que se disipara para acercarse, no podía arriesgarse a un ataque sorpresa con Ladybug en ese estado.

—Sí… eso creo. ¿Cómo conseguiste eso, gatito? —apuntó el camión de bomberos, aceptando la ayuda de su compañero para sostenerse mejor.

—Contactos —le guiñó el ojo, apretando uno de sus puños con impotencia al ver que volvió a lastimarse. Algo obvio, debido a que cojeaba.

—Estoy bien —repitió, notando su mirada. Él solo formó una sonrisa algo torcida, sin creerlo.

El primer pitido sonó y uno de los puntos en los aretes de la joven desapareció. Y es que, a pesar de no haber utilizado su habilidad especial, había estado mucho tiempo transformada, más que Chat Noir.

—Debes… —intentó decir que tenía que irse, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Debo verificar el akuma. ¿Puedes llevarme? …por favor —agregó lo último, volviendo a rodear su cuello. Sabía que, con un poco de chantaje de por medio, él no se negaría.

Adrien resopló, ya sabiendo lo que pensaba la chica. Observó el lugar donde cayó el fénix con duda, pero terminó tomando a la heroína entre sus brazos para acercarse al lugar. Sintieron unos flashes, pero ninguno prestó atención realmente.

—¿Qué demonios…?

En el lugar, desmayada y sin ningún rastro de haber sido akumatizada, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados, completamente mojada e inconsciente. Ladybug bajó de los brazos de Chat, arrodillándose en el suelo con cuidado. Sus manos verificaron el pulso e intentaron encontrar algún rastro del akuma, pero no había nada.

—Es lo que pensé —comentó el rubio, llamando la atención de Marinette—. Cuando escuché la voz y utilicé mi olfato, noté que era una marioneta. Los akumas tienen un aroma en específico, que este no tenía. Y su tono, estaba muy lejos de ser algo real.

—¿Una ilusión? —cuestionó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su compañero.

—Tenemos a un marionetista de fuego —masculló, saliendo de sus pensamientos ante el nuevo pitido—. Debes irte, yo me encargaré de lo demás. ¿Quieres que te deje en alguna parte, my lady? —le extendió su diestra, mas ella no aceptó. No tenía excusa para llegar de esa manera a su casa, estaba demasiado lastimada.

—Puedo encargarme. Solo… —cabeceó. Oh no, otra vez no. La depresión no le permitió cuidarse de forma decente, por lo que el combate la dejó realmente en un estado lamentable.

La ambulancia se estaba acercando, y los médicos no tardaron en tomar a la joven inconsciente. Intentaron ayudar a Ladybug a pesar de las negativas, por lo que ésta tuvo que, prácticamente, estirar sus bracitos hacia su compañero para que la cargara.

—Y-yo no…g-gracias pero… —balbuceó, más roja que un tomate maduro— Chat m-me llevará.

El minino soltó una risa traviesa, ladeando su cabeza al notar lo adorable que se veía la chica al pedirle que la cargara de esa manera. Unos grititos de las fangirls se escucharon a lo lejos cuando él se acercó, cargando a su lady con cuidado y permitiendo que ocultara su rostro en su cuello, avergonzada.

Lo que tenía que hacer para que los médicos la dejaran.

—Muchas gracias, la cuidaré con mi vida —formó una sonrisa ladeada, alejándose de la escena ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos doctores. Y para cuando sus pies los llevaron a un lugar más alejado, sobre uno de los tantos tejados, cuestionó—: ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?

Silencio.

Chat frunció el ceño, bajando su mirada. De pronto, sintió los brazos de Ladybug más flojos alrededor de su cuello, como si estuviera soltándole. Y para cuando sus ojos dieron con el rostro de la chica, no pudo evitar soltar un sonido digno de un gato. Estaba inconsciente.

—¿Ladybug? … Marinette —llamó, intentando que reaccionara. Pero ella estaba completamente dormida en sus brazos, sin dar indicio alguno de llegar a despertar. Tan solo se removió un poco y murmuró algo que le dejó sin respiración por unos instantes: _Adrien._

El último pitido se oyó y la transformación desapareció, permitiendo que una cansada Tikki cayera en el estómago de su portadora. Fue ahí cuando Adrien pudo apreciar mejor los daños.

Ladybug no había utilizado su habilidad ni, mucho menos, purificado una mariposa. Por eso mismo las heridas seguían allí, notorias y, a simple vista, dolorosas. Incluso algunas partes de su pálida piel estaban rojizas, signo de que el fuego llegó a tocarla más de una vez.

—Adrien… —susurró la kwami con una vocecita cansada.

—Tranquila, pequeña. Las llevaré conmigo —le sonrió suave, recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de Tikki, quien realmente jamás sabría por qué, en todas las reencarnaciones, Chat era tan perfecto y fiel a sus sentimientos a pesar de cada golpe que recibía su corazón.

Soltando un suspiro, y verificando que ningún curioso pudiera observar semejante escena, se movió rápido entre todas las casas y edificios, en dirección a su mansión. Su padre casi nunca estaba, la secretaria solo venía a _molestarlo_ cuando debía cumplir con sesiones de fotos o ir a alguna clase, por lo que podría llevar allí a Dupain sin que nadie se interpusiera.

Entró por la enorme ventana que siempre dejaba abierta y deshizo su transformación, dejando que Plagg se posara en su hombro. El kwami negro observó a Tikki con un gesto despectivo, al igual que a Marinette.

—Plagg —advirtió Adrien.

—Mi queso —fue lo único que dijo el ser oscuro, yendo directo hacia uno de los cajones del lugar para comer camembert allí sin que lo molestaran. El rubio no dijo nada, solo le sonrió un poco a Tikki a modo de disculpas. Y es que Plagg, tan despreocupado como siempre lo veían, era realmente posesivo y apegado a Agreste. No le causó gracia verlo tirado en su cama día tras día con lágrimas que parecían jamás terminarse.

El kwami estaba cansado de que sus portadores sufrieran una y otra vez. No entendía el amor, y ya no quería entenderlo.

—Está bien… tiene razón —tranquilizó la pequeña roja, algo triste por la mirada de su compañero.

El chico avanzó hasta su cama, haciendo a un lado las mantas para recostar allí a la joven. Como lo hizo semanas atrás, le quitó la chaqueta y los zapatitos, arropándola.

—¿Hay algo en especial que te guste? Para que repongas energías —cuestionó, luego de dejar un beso en la frente de su amada, quien se removió sin despertar.

—Galletas —respondió bajito, sentada en la almohada. Adrien acarició su cabecita a modo de apoyo y asintió, saliendo de la habitación para ir en busca del botiquín y comida para Tikki.

La kwami verificó que hubiera salido antes de, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, volar hacia el cajón donde se había metido Plagg. El aroma a queso fue tan potente que le hizo toser, delatando su cercanía.

—Eww, feo —comentó, moviendo su naricita repetidas veces.

—Puedes irte entonces —bufó su contrario, comiendo el camembert con una mueca digna de un niño en medio del berrinche.

—¡Plagg! —regañó Tikki, adentrándose por completo para lanzarse sobre el kwami, frotando su cálida mejilla contra la de él.

—¡Aggh! ¡Salte! —soltó su queso en un intento por escapar, mas ella no lo permitió, aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo— ¡Tikki!

—Hasta que dices mi nombre —rió, dando un beso en la regordeta mejilla de su compañero.

—Invades mi espacio personal. ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó ceñudo, quedándose quieto. Era imposible llevarle la contra a la _mariquita._

—No seas así con nosotras, sabes que está confundida —suspiró, soltándolo un poco.

—¿Por qué siempre lastiman? —la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Tikki, quien parpadeó varias veces— ¿Por qué los humanos no son felices y ya? ¿Es tan difícil? —observó su queso con gesto ausente, eran tan curiosos.

—Porque tienen demasiados sentimientos y preocupaciones. La felicidad en ellos es efímera, y eso es lo que la hace tan valiosa —habló con tranquilidad. Eso era lo poco que entendía, y es que para ella, tampoco era fácil de comprender.

—Es idiota. Ya no quiero que Adrien sufra —gruñó, su colita moviéndose rápido ante el enojo que estaba teniendo.

—Tranquilo, Plagg. Tranquilo, eso es —intentó calmarlo al acariciar sus orejitas, y es que el poder destructivo aumentaba cuando el kwami se enojaba. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual incluso la transformación de Chat Noir era más duradera.

—No le digas esto —musitó, más tranquilo. Volvió a tomar un quesito para engullirlo por completo, a pesar de que era enorme.

—Creo que ya lo sabe —comentó traviesa, y justo cuando terminó de hablar, una galleta cayó dentro del cajón. Adrien había llegado a la habitación a tiempo para oír parte de su conversación, mas no comentaría nada. Su kwami era especial, y realmente…saber que, dentro de todo, lo quería de esa manera, le hacía feliz.

Era cierto. Los humanos eran curiosos.

—¡IHHHG! ¡TE ODIO!

Soltó una risa al escuchar el grito de Plagg, sentándose en la cama para curar a su dama. Sí, el pequeño ser oscuro era especial.


	5. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota:** Al principio no sabía cómo reflejar los sentimientos sin hacer el ridículo, y luego me topé con la época de exámenes ( **Cristyliny** , ¿cómo supiste? Gracias por tus dos comentarios, eres un amor *heart*), por lo que no pude hacer ni el intento de escribir. Así es, la inspiración no me quiere ;-;

Espero que haya quedado bien y que les guste, me costó elegir la manera en la que se daría todo. ¿Recuerdan el capítulo **Orígenes?** Bien, cierta parte la escribí escuchando _In the Rain_. Es tan...sublime esa melodía. Sobre todo porque me hace recordar la escena del paraguas.

Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempito de dejarme un comentario, ya lo saben, soy feliz leyéndolos.

 **Khira Yaxley, Cristyliny, CliffordFtNia** (Yo también lo hubiera pensado, no te preocupes[? Ay), **Sele-02, Sonye-San** (Yo hago que la gente rejuvenezca[?]), **DragoViking** (Fue inevitable inspirarme en esa escena JAJAJAJ) **, Nam Min Hee, Ilia-2000, fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail, Cie, Sta Fantasia** (Eres la primera que me dice algo con respecto a la escena de batalla. Gracias...me encanta narrarlas), **HinataYaoi, Serafina.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Oscuridad._

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si mil agujas se clavaran en su piel con cada movimiento que hacía. La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar y ni un atisbo de luz se dejaba presenciar. El brillo desapareció, la calidez también. Sentía que la nube se había transformado en el fuego del infierno, incluso pequeñas gotitas de sudor se deslizaban por su rostro.

Emitió un quejido y apretó las sábanas con fuerza. Fue en el instante en el que volteó su cabeza, en medio de pesadillas, que logró diferenciar aquel perfume que tanto le fascinaba. Poco a poco, y como si su corazón reconociera a aquel ángel que siempre estaba a su lado, fue calmándose. Tikki retrocedió, sorprendida. Había estado a punto de ir a despertar a Marinette, quien parecía sufrir en sueños, cuando ésta se calmó sola.

Lentamente, los párpados de la joven fueron abriéndose. Uno, dos, tres parpadeos y sus ojos tan azules como el mar se adaptaron a la poca iluminación de la habitación. Por unos momentos estuvo desorientada, perdida, tan solo reconociendo que estaba sobre una mullida cama.

Con ese aroma, _ese aroma._

—Adrien —susurró con voz quebrada a causa de la irritación que tenía su garganta. Entonces, su mente evocó el reciente recuerdo de Chat Noir llevándola en brazos, llevándola lejos de toda la gente y sosteniéndola como si fuera su más preciada carga.

Sí, era su perfume.

El de Adrien también.

—…Adrien —repitió, recobrando el conocimiento cada vez más y más. Tenía fiebre, aún estaba demasiado adolorida y, seguramente, se arrepentiría al moverse, pero ya no importaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo, mas se mantuvo firme. Observó a la kwami roja como si no la hubiera notado antes, tomándola entre sus manos.

—¿Marinette? —musitó con preocupación, y la aludida no pareció sorprenderse de que estuviera paseándose como si nada en un lugar _abierto._

—Hola, Tikki —saludó suave, recorriendo el sitio con la mirada. La rampa, la consola, el ambiente en sí. Sabía dónde estaba, era donde había despertado la primera vez.

 _Tan ciega._

Dio unos pasos con dificultad, quedándose quieta en la zona donde Agreste le había mostrado sus brazos con una expresión casi indescifrable. En ese momento creyó que había discutido con su padre; sin embargo, ¿en qué cabeza cabía que, en una simple discusión, terminara con dos _perfectos_ cortes en ambas extremidades?

Recordó la mueca de dolor que Chat Noir formó cuando lo salvó del fuego, y todo por haber caído encima de sus brazos. Recordó sus palabras, su mirada, su sonrisa, su expresión de tristeza y su distanciamiento cuando ella misma rechazó a Adrien.

 _Tan tonta._

Le rompió el corazón —y se rompió el corazón— al amor de su vida para protegerlo, y resultaba que era él quien la protegía a ella. Siempre se arriesgaba, aún si tenía que utilizar su cuerpo como escudo.

 _¿Por qué…no lo vi…?_

—¿Dónde está Adrien? —preguntó bajo, chocando su mirada con los orbes violetas de Tikki. Ésta no supo responder. Primero porque no le había visto salir, y segundo porque no estaba segura de lo que pasaría en caso de que Marinette, una vez más, metiera la pata.

El rubio no era inmune. Y Plagg era capaz de alejarlo de la chica si seguía lastimándolo. Justamente, la escena era observada por éste. El kwami oscuro parecía tener un debate interno, temía que **su** humano acabara más destrozado de lo que estaba. Ya sabía en qué lugar de la mansión se encontraba, no por nada pasaron tanto tiempo juntos.

Pero…dudaba.

¿Desde cuándo él, el gran Plagg, dudaba? Estúpido Adrien. No debió encariñarse con él, de verdad que no.

Marinette estuvo a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Elevó la vista, encontrándose de frente con un ser en miniatura. Su apariencia felina, su ceño fruncido y porte. Fue lo último que necesitó para saber la verdad definitiva:

 _Soy una estúpida._

Plagg no dijo nada, e ignoró olímpicamente la tierna mirada que Tikki le estaba brindando. Claramente, ella estaba orgullosa de lo que su compañero hacía; y sabía transmitírselo muy bien. Se elevó un poco más y voló con rapidez fuera de la habitación, oyendo los apresurados pasos a sus espaldas. Era la última oportunidad, si ellos no se reconciliaban allí, si ellos no volvían a sonreír, no tendrían destino alguno.

Porque el hilo rojo podía tensarse demasiado a veces.

 **[…]**

Deslizó sus dedos por las teclas del piano, permitiendo que la melodía se esparciera por la desolada habitación, aquella en la que solía pasar tiempo con su madre. Los recuerdos agolpaban su mente con fuerza, y se le hizo humanamente imposible retener las lágrimas. Un par de gotas saladas se deslizaron por sus mejillas; mas en ningún momento dejó de tocar aquella melodía.

 _¿Cómo es que llegué a esta situación tan deprimente?_

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo en él era deprimente. Pero el principal motivo de su estado, eran los padres de Marinette. Tuvo que llamarlos, inventando la típica excusa del proyecto y alegando que, debido a la lluvia que comenzó cuando la noche cayó, dejaría que la joven se quedara en la mansión. Jamás creyó que lo tomarían tan bien, mucho menos que fueran tan cálidos.

 _Una verdadera familia._

—¿Otra vez deprimiéndote? Los humanos son masoquistas —comentó la vocecita de su kwami. Éste se adentró por la puerta entreabierta y voló hasta posarse sobre las partituras que, realmente, Adrien no estaba viendo.

—Creí que estabas durmiendo —musitó, sin prestar demasiada atención a su comentario. No se molestó en limpiar sus lágrimas, no quería dejar de oír la melodía que tanto le recordaba a la mujer que lo engendró.

—Desperté. Tikki se mueve mucho —se quejó, optando por posarse sobre la cabecita del rubio para jalar sus cabellos—. Préstame atención —exigió.

—Ugh, Plagg, quédate quieto —movió su cabeza de lado a lado en un intento por quitárselo. Sus dedos resbalaron un poco y el piano provocó un sonido que, más bien, parecía sacado de un cuento de terror—. ¡Plagg! Eres molesto cuando quieres, ¿sabes? —resopló, colocando sus manos en el banco en el que estaba sentado, rindiéndose.

 _—Iris milisti cuindi quiris, ¿sibis?_ —repitió con una voz tonta, ganándose un largo silencio seguido de una débil risa por parte de su portador.

—¿Marinette aún no despierta? —cuestionó, más relajado. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para verificar la respuesta que le daría Plagg cuando el estruendoso ruido de la puerta al ser azotada le sobresaltó, impidiéndole moverse.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, y con sus párpados abriéndose por la sorpresa, se encontró con el rostro de Dupain. Por unos instantes su cerebro intentó idear alguna excusa, pero todo se fue por el caño cuando recordó que su kwami estaba sobre su cabeza, y que sería idiota seguir ocultando la verdad.

Aparentando una calma que no sentía, y bajo la atenta y acuosa mirada de Marinette, volvió su vista al instrumento. Acarició las teclas y decidió tocar la melodía que inventó para ella: _In the Rain._ Afuera, un trueno resonó e iluminó la habitación, como la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos con un millón de sentimientos ocultos.

—En el instituto —comenzó a hablar con una suave voz, como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo del sonido que salía del instrumento. La joven sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba, cuando notó las nuevas gotas saladas que mojaban las prendas de Adrien.

Estaba llorando, _llorado por ella_.

—Adrien… —intentó dar un paso, pero Tikki jaló su chaquetita, indicándole que no se moviera.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio, cerrando sus párpados y bajando su cabeza. Conocía aquel piano como la palma de su mano, conocía aquella canción como si fuera su idioma. _Tan natural._

—En el instituto descubrí la identidad de la chica que amaba —continuó, tomando aire para dejar salir aquello que no le permitía respirar—. Me asusté —soltó una débil risa, rota—. Me asusté como no tienes idea. Siempre…siempre te vi tan fuerte…tan…perfecta.

La primera lágrima bajó, seguida de otra y otra más. Ahora, Dupain acompañaba su llanto.

 _—Te amo_ —pensó, incapaz de interrumpir su dulce voz.

—Que olvidé lo que había debajo de la máscara —abrió sus párpados. Los ojos verdes, llenos de vida, _hermosos_ , se fijaron en Marinette—: una hermosa princesa que tenía sus momentos de debilidad. _Un humano_. Y me siento estúpido por haber pensado que…siempre serías fuerte —un trueno más, los cabellos dorados parecieron brillar—. Pero, ¿sabes? No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomó mi corazón. Te amo, Marinette. Aún si no me correspondes… —le dolía decirlo. Volvió a bajar la mirada, intentando que su propia melodía lo calmara. Sus dedos temblaron y la lluvia azotó con más fuerza las calles de París, como si estuviera conectada con ambos— Te protegeré. Del fuego, de aquellos que quieren dañarte, de todo…todo… —mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo un sollozo. Intentó volver a observarla, pero algo se lo impidió.

Unos cálidos brazos le rodearon por detrás, y unas suaves manos se deslizaron por sus mejillas, limpiando aquellas lágrimas traicioneras. Adrien dejó de tocar, dejó de moverse. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el dulce aroma de Marinette, y su respiración se cortó cuando la joven besó su mejilla.

Ella sí sollozó, ella sí se permitió llorar a lágrima viva. Sentía que un _perdóname_ no sería suficiente. Jamás lo sería.

 _—No llores_ —quiso decir; sin embargo, no pudo emitir palabra alguna. Tan solo logró aferrarse a aquellos brazos como un niño pequeño, dejando salir todo lo que estuvo ocultando en un llanto que fue compartido.

Si uno sufría, el otro también. Solo de esa manera el peso desaparecía, solo de esa manera podrían salir adelante.

—Lo siento…lo siento. Yo…s-solo quería protegerte…no quería perderte —hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico, humedeciendo sus ropas y su piel con las gotas saladas que bajaban de sus ojos. Su diestra se deslizó hacia donde latía el corazón de Adrien, aferrándose a su camisa—. Chat Noir —susurró con voz ahogada. Él sonrió sin ganas.

 _Se sentía tan bien. Así de cerca, así de unidos._

 _''Quédate conmigo para siempre, por favor…''_

—Creo que Plagg me dejó al descubierto, ¿verdad? —señaló. El kwami oscuro había desaparecido junto con Tikki, y sinceramente no podía pensar en dónde se habían ido. No se encontraba en condiciones, no en esos momentos— Tal vez fue…mi culpa. Debí habértelo dicho… ¿cierto? —continuó hablando en un murmullo, permitiendo que su cuerpo se apoyara un poco más en Marinette, dejando que ésta le envolviera cada vez más.

—No…no, nada ha sido tu culpa —negó al instante, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, puesto que tenía entre sus brazos al chico que amaba—. Hiciste bien, Adrien —murmuró con ternura, a pesar del dolor que aplastaba su alma por haberlo lastimado tanto.

Claro que hizo bien, porque gracias a eso, ella estaba segura de que su amor era verdadero. Tan real y puro, que le parecía un sueño que justamente lo sintiera por su persona. Pero era cierto, y estaba feliz por ello, estaba feliz por haberlo descubierto a tiempo, porque de verdad…no soportaría terminar de perderlo.

Adrien entrecerró sus párpados, sus mejillas conservaban un tenue rubor por el llanto, al igual que los de Marinette. Soltó un suspiro casi inaudible y, lentamente, ladeó su cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos tan expresivos, esos ojos que amaba. La distancia que les separaba era tan poca, que apenas hizo el movimiento sintió la respiración ajena chocar contra sus labios.

—Lo siento —balbuceó, sintiéndose torpe de repente. Los brazos que rodeaban al rubio parecieron volverse de gelatina, y ese nerviosismo que siempre la embargaba volvió con fuerza. Aún así, no se separó. Tenía ganas de probar esa boca una vez más, de sentir que todo estaría bien.

 _Perdóname. Vuelve a estar conmigo, por favor._

—My lady —habló, provocando que Marinette diera un saltito. Agreste parpadeó confundido antes de soltar una ligera risa, la chica se había puesto roja. _My lady_ ya no sonaba igual ahora que sabía quién lo decía—, ¿cómo no perdonarte cuando te amo como lo hago? —mostró una dulce sonrisa, y cuando estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, sus labios fueron sellados por los de la chica.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba. Ella lo estaba besando, sus labios se movían de forma torpe, casi adorable. Estaba dejando que los nervios la dominaran y eso se notaba en cada presión que ejercía sobre su boca. Y aún así, el rubio no dudó en corresponder, guiándola en el vaivén.

La siniestra de Marinette subió hasta enredarse en los dorados cabellos, suspirando en medio del contacto. El sabor era salado y los labios del chico realmente suaves, adictivos. Mantuvo sus párpados cerrados en todo momento, muriéndose de amor con la manera que tenía de corresponderle. Y para cuando se separaron, un poco más rojos que antes, sintieron como si parte de su alma estuviera reconstruyéndose.

—Sigues siendo un gato pervertido —comentó, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando Adrien ladeó la cabeza, simulando toser.

—Lady, yo no fui quien la besó esta vez —refutó, cruzándose de brazos. No pudo evitar carcajear bajito cuando Marinette se alejó, fingiendo indignación—. Era una broma, no te alejes —pidió, levantándose del banquito para jalar a la chica del brazo y abrazarla con fuerza.

Ella resopló, mas se dejó hacer. Y fue cuando estuvo en aquel abrazo, que su mente pareció hacer un _click_. De repente, y como si el destino quisiera confabular en su contra, millones de momentos con Chat Noir cayeron a su mente como una lluvia. Desde el beso que le dio, hasta todos los coqueteos del héroe hacia ella.

Demonios, seguramente estaba saliendo humo de sus orejas. No podía estar más avergonzada, sobre todo por la forma en la que trataba a su compañero de batallas.

—¿Qué pasa? Estás roja —preguntó confundido, tomando las tibias mejillas de la chica. Ésta intentó desviar la mirada sin éxito, formando un puchero.

—A-ahm…n-nada, me preguntaba…solo…qué seríamos…eh —balbuceó incoherencias, solo logrando que Adrien frunciera aún más el ceño con confusión. Aún así, decidió responder:

—Novios. ¿O debo hacerlo formal? —ladeó su cabeza en signo de interrogación, ignorando que Marinette estaba a un paso de desmayarse— My lady, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi pareja? —cuestionó, su mirada y sonrisa cambiando a unas felinas, alejándose lo suficiente para tomar la manito de la chica y dejar un beso en su dorso.

Cualquier duda que pudo haber existido, desapareció con esa acción.

—Gato tonto —refunfuñó, sin saber dónde esconder su rostro—. Sí quiero —respondió en un hilo de voz, ganándose otra risa del joven.

Al menos ya no lloraba. Al menos, las lágrimas habían desaparecido. Su corazón se llenó de una adorable calidez, acompañándolo con las risas cuando Adrien la tomó de la cintura y dio un par de vueltas con ella. Terminando, al final, con un nuevo beso que sellaba su amor.

Ambos estaban al descubierto, y no podían sentirse más completos por ello.

 **[…]**

Otro suspiro enamorado brotó de los labios de Marinette, ignorando olímpicamente la boca abierta de Alya, quien no podía creer la noticia que acababa de recibir. Las preguntas que soltó como metralleta fueron respondidas en medio de miradas perdidas, de verdad que su amiga estaba enamorada.

—P-pero...hace unos días estabas completamente deprimida y ahora… —negó varias veces, optando por aceptar el nuevo estado de su contraria— ¿Y cómo es? —terminó preguntando, elevando ambas cejas de forma pícara.

—¿E-eh? ¿De qué hablas, Alya? —se quejó, volviéndose del mismo color que un tomate maduro. La nombrada rió divertida, contestando:

—Besando. Digo, ¿da buenos besos?

—¡Alya! —chilló avergonzada, lanzándole una almohada que, claramente, fue esquivada sin problemas.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Dupain, pronto ambas partirían al Instituto. Había pasado solo un día desde que Marinette se volvió la pareja de Adrien de forma oficial, las quemaduras del combate desaparecían lentamente y lo mantenía a escondidas de sus padres con un poco de maquillaje. Nada que no pudiera solucionar, excepto el ardor que a veces no la dejaba dormir.

—Ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos —mencionó una vez dejó de burlarse, sentándose a un lado de su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo. La felicidad de ella era su felicidad, así que no podía esperar más para verlos juntos en la institución y sacarles un millón de fotos.

—Gracias… —sonrió con ternura, correspondiendo el gesto. No sabía qué hizo para merecer a alguien tan genial como Césaire, pero debió haber sido realmente bueno.

El celular de Marinette hizo que se separaran, tenía un mensaje nuevo. Lo tomó y una expresión idiotizada se formó en su rostro, era Adrien.

 **Gatito**

 _¿Pensando en mí?_

—¿Por qué le has puesto ese apodo? —cuestionó Alya justo en su oreja, provocando que pegara un grito del susto y que casi tirara su móvil.

—A-ah por n-nada en especial. ¡Mira, se hace tarde! —chilló, tomando sus cosas antes de correr escaleras abajo como si estuviera siendo perseguida por el mismísimo diablo. ¡Mierda! Debió haberle puesto solo su nombre en contactos, pero no pudo resistirse.

Después de todo, era **su** gato.

Alya, aún en la habitación, frunció el ceño con sospecha. Se levantó sin prisas y, con la mochila colgada en el hombro, salió del lugar para seguir a su mejor amiga. No supo por qué, pero de la nada, la foto de Agreste con el traje de Chat Noir que ella misma editó apareció en su mente.

Detuvo sus pasos, analizando la situación; sin embargo, rió sola y negó, era imposible. Seguramente la nueva parejita tenía apodos amorosos, nada más. ¿Cierto?

—¡Alya, harás que lleguemos tarde!

El grito de Marinette la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Le mostró la lengua a su amiga y se despidió de la señora Dupain, siguiéndola de cerca. Por unos instantes, le pareció ver la misma expresión que Ladybug.

Se quitó unos instantes los lentes y frotó sus ojos con insistencia, debía dejar de pensar en los héroes, ya estaba pensando idioteces.

 **[…]**

Cuando llegó y no vio a su novio, se decepcionó un poco. Pero pronto se recompuso al recibir un nuevo mensaje de él. Por lo que, aprovechando que Alya se estaba entreteniendo en una charla con Nino, tomó su móvil para responder.

 **Gatito**

 _Princesa, llegaré algo tarde. ¿Puedes sentarte conmigo hoy?_

La expresión de Marinette era una simple sonrisa, solo para no llamar la atención, porque por dentro estaba gritando SÍ a todo pulmón mientras saltaba por todos lados de la emoción.

Del otro lado, Adrien recibió la respuesta.

 **Mi amor**

 _Sí, claro que sí. ¿Pasó algo malo? Ah…eh…siempre pienso en ti._

Agreste soltó una débil risa, aún en el chat se notaba sus nervios. Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y decidió transformarse en Chat Noir, llegaría más rápido.

 **Gatito**

 _Algo horrible._

 _Me quedé dormido._

Un ruido resonó en el salón, Dupain se había dado la cabeza contra la mesa. Aún así, no pudo evitar reír con ganas por lo bajo, era un tonto.

Acarició la pantalla de su móvil con ternura, agradeciendo que la profesora estuviera atrasada. No le gustaría que Adrien recibiera un regaño, aunque era poco probable. En ese colegio trataban a las personas según su reputación, y definitivamente nadie quería meterse con Gabriel Agreste.

—¿Acaso no oíste? ¡Ese color no combina! —escuchó el grito de Chloé, seguido de algunas disculpas de Sabrina.

—Sí, no tardaré —oyó lo que aseguraba Rose, saludando con la manito a Juleka. Al parecer, necesitaba ir al sanitario y aprovecharía que el docente aún no estaba.

—¿Sabes qué? Púdrete —y no faltaba Alix, nuevamente discutiendo.

Marinette pareció aislarse por unos instantes. Con la frente apoyada en la mesa y sus párpados cerrados, concentró su audición en su entorno. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento, seguramente se debía a que era una heroína y no siempre estaba tan despistada en ese aspecto.

De la nada, su mente quedó en blanco y la imagen de un Fénix furioso le hizo abrir sus párpados de golpe, incorporándose con susto.

—¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Nino, quien volteó hacia ella con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —le siguió Alya, confundida, y es que en la mañana el humor de su amiga era muy diferente.

—No yo… m-me quedé dormida —contestó, rascando su nuca con una expresión nerviosa. Una gotita se deslizó por la cabeza de los chicos, dudando de que sus palabras fueran verdaderas; sin embargo, Dupain fue salvada por la puerta, que se abrió dejando ver al modelo.

Como si el suceso ocurrido hubiera quedado atrás —y no queriendo que Chloé le ganara en la carrera—, se levantó como un resorte, mostrando una enorme sonrisa cuando Adrien abrió sus brazos para recibirla. La mitad del salón quedó con una expresión incrédula, cuando el joven se atrevió a depositar un suave beso en los labios de la chica, ganándose un fuerte sonrojo.

—Debiste haber puesto un despertador —regañó en un susurro, abrazándole con ternura mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

—Deberías ser mi despertador —dobló sus palabras divertido, acariciando la espalda ajena suavemente—. ¿Cómo están las heridas? —preguntó en un tono casi inaudible, no necesitaba que nadie les escuchara.

—Mejor. Solo arden mucho —contestó, separándose muy a su pesar, pues tenían que ir a sus asientos. Aún así, Adrien la tomó de la mano, guiándola él mismo—. ¿Y Plagg? —cuestionó apenas se sentaron detrás de Nino y Alya, quienes fingieron no ver nada para dejarles momento a solas.

Aunque Césaire estuviera luchando contra sus impulsos de voltear y bombardearlos de más preguntas, algunas sin sentido.

—¿Él? Igual de gruñón que siempre —se encogió de hombros, nunca sabría cómo agradecerle a su kwami por todo lo que hacía por él. Se escuchó un ruidito en su bolso, signo de que le había escuchado y estaba haciendo una revolución ahí dentro—. ¿Y Tikki?

—Está bien, pero creo que te extraña —rió divertida, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Aspiró con suavidad su aroma y se relajó, ni en sus más locos sueños había pasado eso.

—Yo siempre las extraño a ustedes, princesas —besó la frente de Marinette, corriendo unos mechones azules de su frente antes de tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, pasando a darle besitos por su rostro. Ella cerró sus párpados y se dejó mimar, dejando escapar una que otra risa suave.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que quería un beso en los labios, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, cuando un fuerte ruido se oyó. Chloé había dado un manotazo en la mesa, levantándose con el ceño fruncido para salir de ahí con rapidez. Y si bien, su reacción sorprendió a muchos, era mejor de lo que se esperaba, puesto que cualquiera hubiera creído que haría una tremenda escena.

—Ella… —musitó Dupain con preocupación.

—Tranquila. Estará bien —suspiró, pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su chica para darle un abrazo y calmarla. La rubia podía ser muy harpía, pero era un ser humano después de todo, tenía sentimientos. Debería hablar con ella, no quería que estuviera mal.

Marinette no agregó nada más, y la profesora pronto llegó disculpándose por la tardanza. Se separaron solo lo suficiente, ya que sus manos seguían unidas y solo se separaban de ser necesario. De vez en cuando, Adrien acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de la manito de la chica, mostrándole algunas sonrisas felinas que le hacían sonrojar por completo.

Pero, muy en el fondo, Dupain sentía que algo seguía sin encajar.

—Profesora —llamó una vocecita, y a la docente le costó identificar a la persona que habló. Y es que Juleka no era de charlar con muchas personas, más bien, era muy tímida y solo se desenvolvía bien con Rose.

—¿Sí? ¿No has entendido algo? —preguntó amablemente, deteniéndose en medio de la explicación.

—No es eso. Rose no ha vuelto —contestó. Y para los que no la conocían, su tono había sido algo frío e indiferente; sin embargo, para quienes sabían su verdadera naturaleza, era fácil notar el destello de preocupación en sus ojos y el leve temblor en su voz.

—¿Rose? —la profesora revisó su lista, frunciendo el ceño por unos momentos— No la tengo anotada.

—Ha salido al sanitario, pero pasó mucho tiempo —volvió a hablar, ya más inquieta.

Adrien observó de reojo a Marinette, quien había hecho una mueca. La chica no tardó en devolverle la mirada a su novio, claramente sospechaba que algo raro había pasado. Rose no era un tipo de persona que se distrajera fácilmente, menos si sabía que podía preocupar a Juleka.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, seguramente se encontraba indispuesta. Podemos… —las palabras de la mayor fueron cortadas abruptamente por un rugido a las afueras del establecimiento, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de los alumnos.

Por unos momentos, todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y para cuando quisieron reaccionar, los vidrios se rompieron en mil pedazos, saltando con gran velocidad hacia las personas. Agreste apenas pudo reaccionar para jalar a Marinette y protegerla, ya que a pesar de estar lejos, la potencia con la que las ventanas fueron rotas provocó que los pedazos filosos llegaran hasta sus asientos.

Soltó un quejido, recibiendo de lleno dos en su brazo.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó asustada, tomando rápidamente la extremidad del rubio; mas cuando quiso quitarlos, ayudarlo, algo, el rugido volvió a resonar, haciendo que todos se cubrieran los oídos.

Los párpados de ambos héroes se abrieron con fuerza, un nuevo fénix rondaba fuera del lugar. Pero no era como el anterior, que mantenía el cuerpo de su víctima fuera de la vista de los demás. Este, tenía a la persona justo en el centro, rodeada de fuego sin hacerle daño, solo utilizándola.

La única que logró levantarse a pesar de los daños, a pesar del shock, fue Juleka. A quien no le importó lastimarse la mano cuando se apoyó en el marco de la ventana rota. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, eso era anormal.

Porque quien estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente inconsciente, era Rose.

El nuevo fénix.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lamento si hay algún error, lo estoy subiendo apurada. Sin más, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Besho.


End file.
